The Super Life and Adventures of Mario
by morisu
Summary: Explore the whole life and adventures of Mario Mario as he and Luigi Mario go forth on the classic journey of rescuing a princess from the clutches of a great powerful evil fire breathing adversary while facing other unusual obstacles and joining forces with other familiar faces as the two heroic plumbers wind up in a another world and are destined to save the day.
1. EPI The Strange & Unusual

It all started down in Brooklyn, New York City, November 1956 when two plumbers named Mario and Luigi Mario were working down in the sewers due to all the sinks and toilets not working up in the apartment buildings and not just the apartments but almost every business company in down town Brooklyn that's been having trouble with their bathrooms, kitchens, and even their hallway drinking fountains! The Marios tried to figure out what the problem was until they heard a very unusual creaking not too far in the sewers, there was also groaning and both were coming from the long crooked water pipes. The two plumbers had their equipment ready and took a look through the dark shadowy hall with their headlamps attached to their hats on including their dust masks as it was shockingly revealed to be two big monstrous turtle like creatures roughly chomping all the hard metal water pipes! The Marios could not believe their eyes after they flashed their lights on them which startled the misshapen reptilian critters causing them to take action with the two timid plumbers, Mario Mario tries to scare them off after they sprang from the tangled pipes but all they could do was toss a few rocks which just agitates them more as one attacks Mario by the leg! Luigi uses a pipe wrench and wacks it off Mario's leg, the turtle tumbles down flipping itself over leaving Mario to just kick him and slides near the right wall five feet away which knocks it out causing the other strange looking turtle to cowardly flee down the deep dark sewage hall with him.

The Marios couldn't have much time to go after them so they had to fix those busted up water pipes that were leaking by the massive bite marks the sewer creatures made, it took almost 15 hours but they've manage to put in new pipes and now the cities' waters and sinks should be working just fine above the sewers. However while all the bussiness company buildings were working just fine it wasn't enough to save the troubles with the mayor who hardly believed the Mario brothers about two giant turtles sabotaging the pipes and if that was the case they should have catched them and dispose of them but Mario and Luigi doubted him replying that they are plumbers and not animal control, the mayor then tells them they're lucky that they're not out of the job otherwise he'd have to hire more professional and worthy plumbers who could handle these situations like the Scapelli Construction Company.

Later that night up in their apartment feeling frustrated and aggravated by the mayor's disbelief and mockery Mario vows to show him who's boss and prove to him that they're the best known plumbers who are more worthy of fixing the city's water supplies than Scapelli's business will ever be, Luigi wasn't so sure about his brothers theory but he too wouldn't want to be out of the job either so he just briefly flatters him and hopefully they won't have to worry about plumbing down in the deep dark sewers again after going through that strangely bizarre incident today.


	2. EPII Don't Get So Crabby

The next day came and the Mario Brothers once again had to return to the sewers because of another situation going on with the pipes only this time they came prepared for more of those deviant varmints (who they believed to possibly be mutant alligators due to that whole rumor about alligators living in the sewers) if they ever run into them again. They made it back into the same old sewage hall where the main pipes are at only to find a shock three large beastly crabs snapping all the pipes with their sharp razor snapping claws! Luigi tried using one of his pipe wrenches like last time but the invertebrate mutants made their moves and clipped the wrench off clean like paper, just as the rest of the trio were gonna pounce on them, Mario quickly light flashed them in the eyes with a field camera he pulled out of his overalls causing them flip over. Mario Mario makes another powerful kick at them like last time but so does Luigi Mario on the rest knocking them off the platform and into the river washing them away.

But the two brave plumbers weren't done just yet, those few turtle mutants were back and were still trying to sabotage more of the water pipes, they were found up above walsing through the ceiling pipes, the plumbers couldn't reach them but Mario thought of one idea to get them down, he pulls out one of _his_ two plumbing wrenches and hits one of the water pipes connected to the wall so hard causing the loud sound to echo all the way up the other side of the extended bar to the ceiling with the other pipes where the two shell imps standing as the pipes trembled the same noise causing them to lose their balance and fell off landing on their shells leaving the Mario Brothers to throw both their mighty kicks at them plumitting them down into the sewage river with the other three defeated monsters.

While the two plumbers may had taking down more of those vile inhabitants the mayor still wasn't impressed about their proof from the photos as he told them for the last time if this was the case they should've caught them and dispose of them meaning they'd bring one to him alive for real and he could have thought of taking care of this situation and letting the press know about all this, plus he warns them not to bother him again unless they have what he told them to bring or else. The Marios were just about getting sick and tired of their bossy mayor having control over their business decided whether he should let Tony Scepelli and his goons do the rest of of the job who in Mario and Luigi's eyes claim to be more of a scheming crook rather than a professional plumbing businessman, above of all that the Marios couldn't let go of their jobs for it was all they had to make a living in this foul dull world.


	3. EPIII Curiouser and Curiouser

The next day as it began to snow Mario was on the phone with his fiance Pauline thanking her for letting him borrowing her field camera for photo proof to the mayor about the sewage monsters that have been messing with all the construction pipes and as a lucky old lady's man will bring it back to her today letting her know the camera was in good shape, but after letting her know about the selfish mayor's disapproval with the photos she told Mario otherwise not to listen to what that corrupted mayor has to say telling him he is the city's most hopeful plumber in all of Brooklyn and let no one tell him different the same going with his brother Luigi, she then tells him if that no good mayor wants actual living proof then Mario should give him that kind of proof capturing one of the live beasts for him and that's when Mario will demand the mayor to give him a promotion and higher salary for both him and Luigi after all their hard work! Mario found Pauline's advice to be very convincing, therefore Mario and Luigi Mario decide to take one last trip down into the sewers and catch some of those imps without any callbacks from city hall about the sinks and toilets going wrong again to prove the mayor of Brooklyn wrong about his theory.

The plumbers returned to the sewers to the same spot where the slimy pests kept hanging out at, all the Marios had to do was wait for one of them to appear which was gonna be the tricky since they're only around when the mayor expects it when the city's pipes aren't working, now the Marios will be ready for them, this time they are packed with every animal hunting equipment they could find aside from carrying all their plumbing equipment they need to take on these wild things. It took about three hours but just they were going to give up hope they heard a buzzing coming from beyond the main sewer tunnel down the deep dark platform hall where the monsters were first retreated to, Mario just had to investigate this bizarre event even if it meant remaining down in the cold freezing sewers for too long with shivering Luigi not enjoying this idea. They followed sound down the much darker path with their headlamps on, the noise grew bigger and bigger until they finally came across a giant secret hole in the right wall, the Marios grew very suspicious about this as the both believe it be that this might be where all these strange and unusual creatures could be coming from. Suddenly, three large insects flew out from the hole surprising Mario and Luigi in front nearly tripping themselves over the platform into the smelly foul river! The plumbers ducked down dodging their attack as appears like insect they were coming for the lights strapped to their hats, this gave Mario a chance to use one of their new equipment now that they were both heavily geared up for this to catching wild beasts, he pulled out a insecticide spray gun and showered at them with help from Luigi who too carried the same tool exterminating the whole trio!

The flies landed into the river just like the previous ruffians, but they were done just yet, a raspy cough was heard around the gas, the Marios flashed their lights and found one of same big turtle critters that wriggled from out of the cave only to scamper back inside leaving the two daring Mario Brothers run after it with each of them carrying big long fishing nets to catch him, _or her_. They both immediately rushed through the creepy narrow tunnel carefully avoiding all the sharp pointy rocks and icicles until they've reached a dead end where the plumbers received another big surprise, an unknown but massive man sized sewage pipe in the middle of the underground cave where their victim had just escape into. The Mario Brothers had no idea where this huge pipe lead to, but they were about to find out when Luigi Mario got too close to the pipe, trying to see how deep it was he accidentally tips over and forcefully gets sucked down leading Mario Mario to go get him as he ended up doing the same stick diving down into the pipe to rescue him foolishly without using a rope to tie himself to to get back up! And so a deep long fall lead them to a portal separating the two plumbers to a different locations transporting them into another world, where their primary adventure begins.


	4. EPIV Follow the Brown Brick Road

After 15 minutes flowing down, up, down, and up until Mario Mario was then hurled out through the other end of the long giant pipe where he expected to get washed down into a river dump from outside the city, but instead he gets bursted out flying up in the air like a canon and then landing to the curvy ground tumbling down a grassy hill. Mario was unconscious for 10 seconds but got back on his feet and opened his eyes now a little shocked when he found out that he has not landed back outside the city, from the looks of it he was out in the middle of some kind of large, strange, and unusual landscape leaving Mario to respond, "OH Momma Mia where are we-a? I got a big-a feeling Luigi and I are not in Brooklyn anymor- _a_."

Mario might have believed that the large long drainage pipe must have sent both him and Luigi traveling all the way up to the countryside of New York from his point of view except it was something else. Mario picked up all the rest of his recurring booby trap supplies and plumbing equipment that got dumped out, he was missing a few others but right now he had worry about his missing brother Luigi who had to be somewhere around these hills, "Luigi!" cried Mario calling out for his lost brother who has not respond back, Mario had no choice but to choose a path around this unknown scenery to find Luigi, luckily he found a brick made trail leading to who knows where, but Mario couldn't have time to think except hope that this trail might be where Luigi wondered off to, "I cannot believe I'm-a doing this, oh brother might as well follow the yellow brick road, no use of running into any munchkins _heh hah_ , or giant hungry turtles, killer crabs, or... monster sized mosquitoes- _a_! ... _hhhuhhhh hhh_... Well, let's-a go."

And so Mario Mario wonders down the trail on the search for Luigi Mario hoping he's alright, he kept on walking and walking while trying to figure what place this is if it really was still New York only on a further landscape but what he couldn't get was noticing if this in particular came with oddly shaped looking hills from 40 feet distance near the trail beyond the trees left and right and he kept walking passed a bunch of them until he came across something more misshapen and it was blocking half of the trail, it was a small group of three brown massive mushrooms. Mario couldn't believe his eyes seeing mushrooms that big up to his waist compared to the size, "Oh boy I cannot wait to show Luigi this when we-a get back-a, at least one photo from Pauline's camera wouldn't hurt, thank lord it didn't brake-a during the fall from earlier-a." satisfied Mario as he pulled out Pauline's camera and took a photo of them.

Suddenly the flash from the camera caused the giant mushrooms to move, two yellow menacing eyes popped out from one of the mushrooms caps, not only that a mouth with two sharp fangs were included! Mario shook with fear he dropped camera and the large mushroom monster sprang out from it's roots forming tiny little legs on the bottom from the ground, it caught the camera with it's mouth chewing on it and ruining it, "Hey, that's my girl's camera give that back you're ruining it!" Mario tried to take the camera but the monster wouldn't let go and growled at him frightening Mario which alerted the rest of the trio waking up and prepared to attack the trespasser, Mario quickly pulled out his big long fishing net to catch one of them but they manage to get the upper hand as one of the mushroom monsters pounced towards Mario and bit off half of the net's pole destroying it, the mushroom who destroyed the camera pounces on to Mario trying to maul his leg but Mario runs and rolls over to get him off, it let's go and the other two chase him to left side of the trail climbing up to a tree like a cowardly cat, the two fang dripping mushrooms kept bashing the tree with their fat heads below getting Mario to come down, they shook the tree causing him drop down above them, then... " _ **CWWTCH**_!" he squished them on top, pizza flattening one with Mario bouncing over to the second devil thing giving him the same fate stomping on it!

The last monstrous mushroom spits out the camera and runs off, while Mario was relieved that those vermints are gone (for now) however he was also hurt because the camera he borrowed from Pauline was destroyed just as he promised to give it back to her. Mario had no choice but to move on in order to find Luigi if he was still alive, "Oh Momma mia, talk about a rotten week, oh Luigi where are you-a!" cried Mario now realizing he's not in Brooklyn, New York nor was he still their own world, it was somewhere else, therefore the brave little plumber continued going down that same road considering there's no turning back now.

Mario was now about to give up hope finding Luigi, "Oh Pauline's gonna kill me for this-a." whined Mario feeling down about the camera being ruined, he stopped to relax for one moment while the rest of his heavy hunting equipments and plumbing supplies were strapped to him, he seemed that he had to lighten the load from his ruck sack just when another occur happened, someone was coming up ahead from down the long trail, it sounded like someone was crying for help, "Could it-a be?" believed Mario "Luigi?" Mario wasn't sure who the next encounter was but as it turns out to be more of those same mushroom monsters except one looked a very different and it was actually running from the rest like an outcast. Mario hid behind a tree not knowing what was going to happen but as they came this way the one different mushroom looking critter tripped over a crack from the road and fell leaving the two big nasty ones to finish him off while he kept calling for help! Mario could not bear to hear the screeching sound of someone in need of help even if he knew it wasn't Luigi judging by that little raspy voice, so he pulled out a duck call tool to alert the two bullies who curiously followed the strange sound coming from the same tree Mario hid behind, suddenly at the exact spot where Mario was at he was stealthily on top of the tree tossed a large hunting net on top of them and jumped down on top of them with another stomp on both of them just like the last varmints from before! " ** _CWWTCH!_** "

The net was all messy and stuff but Mario wasn't done just yet as he encounters another one out in the road from behind, Mario just pulled out his plumbing wrench and sprang into action surprising the him who screeched for mercy running back 4 feet away him to the right side of the trail, "EEeeahh! Don't Hurt me! Don't hurt me! Don't hurt me!" cried the odd but fragile looking mushroom who had different colors on the cap "Whohh?! You're a... a... you're a little person?!" Confused Mario as it turned out to be some kind of small person wearing a big white red polka dotted mushroom cap. "Who-a are you, what-a are you?" "Your not gonna hit me?" "Not unless you tell me where I am, what-a is-a this place, what is-a this land?" after putting his wrench away "...Uhmm... the grassland?" "Whaa... no, no, no, no, no, I mean what-a is this land, this-a whole land, what country, what state is-a this-a, am-a I still in Brooklyn because-a if so, I do not-a remember any giant mushrooms wanting to eat-ya or-a anything like-a this or tall misshaped hills-a, is this Canada? Is this-a China, where or what is all...!" "Kinopio!" "...What?" "...My name is Kinopio, who are you?" "...Pinocchio?" "No silly, _Kinopio_ , and what's your name stranger?" "...Mario, I'm-a from Brooklyn." "Brooklyn? Never heard of that, but it's pleasure to meet you Mario and thanks for saving me from back there, gee you don't look so good." "Of-a coarse I don't-a I haven't got much rest and I'm still in need to find my brother Luigi we got separated." Kinopio decided to help Mario out after such a long walk down this path for he knew a short cut he took not too far from here that leads to homeland where Mario can take a little rest before Kinopio answers all his questions.


	5. EPV Welcome to Toad Town

Without any danger coming their way they found another path leading to the left, Kinopio helped Mario walk a little further down this path the woods and over a hill until they've finally reached a village known as Toad Town. Mario couldn't bother questioning all this since he was already getting very tired and almost fast asleep, Kinopio quickly took him down to his dear friend's house where could just take load off for a while until he has enough strength to get back up on his feet for it was getting dark anyway.

The next morning came and Mario Mario woke up believing it was all just a dream but it wasn't after realizing he wasn't in the same old comfy apartment with Luigi Mario instead he was sleeping in the most uncomfortable bed he could ever lay on, he was also in a strange looking house that didn't look like any of Brooklyn's houses, he got out of the bed and was greeted by someone from downstairs, Mario had a hard time trying to walk down the stairway in such a small house with the innkeeper rushing to the stairs quickly helping her guest walk gently down. The innkeeper introduced herself to Mario by the name of Toadette a good friend of Kinopio who Mario saved from those two evil mushroom monsters who she addressed them as Goombas, she also tells Mario the Toad Guards were waiting for him outside until his awakening for they had orders to escort him to meet with the chancellor who needed to have a word with the uncanny stranger, Mario had no idea whether he should go with them considering he's done nothing wrong (outside of killing a few those mushroom like mutants) however if it meant getting to the bottom of this whole unknown world then so be it.

Meanwhile, not too far from Toad Town one of the same recurring vile critters from yesterday who drooled and nibbled over Mario's borrowed camera alerted other bigger badder adversaries for help against an unexpected newcomer who seem to be strong enough take out most of it's kind, so they've reported all this to their master from a nearby castle filled with... unpleasant wonders.

Mario followed the guards through quite an unusual town filled with small people wearing mushroom like hats all the way up to a small dwelling palace where he first had to leave all his so called weapons behind before going in, so Mario didn't had much of a choice so he dropped all his booby traps including his plumbing stuff and is now facing Toadsworth the chancellor of the palace who was very suspicious about their visitor since the whole news has been spreading all over Toad Town after Toad brought him here and anxiously questioned why he came to this land believing him to be either one of Koopa's spies or a trespasser, first thing's first Mario wanted to know who he is and what kind of place this infested with all these monsters out there and such strange landmarks. Toadsworth told him he was in Toad Town which happens to be the region of, " _The_... _what Kingdom_?" asked Mario, "The Mushroom Kingdom." replied Toadsworth, "Well that might-a explain all them brown mushroom monsters hanging about out there who tried to eat-a me and that one other little guy." frustrated Mario, "Those were not mushrooms, they are called Goombas the most dangerous creatures who infest these lands and most of them are also led by Kemek!" " _Kama_ , who is-a that-a?" "That's funny was kind of wondering if you know him." "Know him, I hardly know where I am-a I'm-a still looking for Luigi my brother, he and I got separated from each other ever-a since we tried fending off so many of these unusual monsters, giant turtles, killer crabs, and insects mutants until we ended flowing down through a strange large green pipe which led us here! So this-a is-a definitely not-a Brooklyn anymore, not-a even America!?" "...A- _Noo_ , so you swear you're not a spy or anything?" "I'm-a being honest your royalness!" The Chancellor didn't know what to think of this new arrival but after Mario introduced himself revealing to be just an average city plumber to his presents Toadsworth alongside the whole kingdom knew nothing about plumbers, however after rethinking this situation, the chancellor was willing to believe Mario to not be any threat at all after what Kinopio had told him otherwise so he decided to let Mario get to know their land while keeping a close watch on him at all times just to be sure, especially when it came to meeting the Princess.

Suddenly one of the toad citizens stormed up to the royal court to warn Toadsworth they need to hide both the newcomer (Mario) and their princess immediately, "...Princess?" startled Mario while getting pulled away by the guards upstairs to hide without them knowing, "It's the koopa troopas!" the citizens cried, the guards upstairs took Mario to a secret chamber hidden behind one of the hallway paintings which turns out to be another man sized sewage pipe looking like the same one he went down into from before, "Could it-a be? The same large pipe that transported me and Luigi from from Brooklyn to here?" They had no time to talk so the guards pushed Mario into the pipe to hide.

The pipe instead led him down into a dark cell believing to be thrown in a dungeon cell, but one of the guards told him to be very quiet from above, "Oh great-a should have seen this happ...!" " _SSssh_... Quiet whoever you are." whispered the gentle sound of someone down inside with Mario "...What, who said that, who...?!" " _SSsshhhh_...!" the two remained quiet while there's been bumping and stomping going on around the palace, Mario still wanted to know whats up but all the bumping and stomping eventually stopped as the guard return to tell them the coast was clear, Mario not wanting to stay down in the dark jumped up to pipe trying to crawl his way back up but instead it flowed him back up from below, after tripping down from the pipe the other unknown inmate came up and out of the pipe as Mario only to be stunned to see who's gentle voice really was, revealing to be a beautiful dazzling young lady in a dress as pink as the color of rose peddles, with long gold sparkling hair, and a lovable blessing face that only heaven's angels would be jealous of! It was the sweet gentle hearted princess who came hither out to the hallway along with Mario, "I see you've already met the princess, have you not two not introduce each other?" asked the reluctant chancellor, "Dear chancellor, who is this short loud stranger?" "Short-a, I aint-a loud-a, am I?" "I am Peach, Princess Peach Toadstool of the Mushroom Kingdom, and who in Dinosaur Land are you?" "Who me, I'm-a Mario, ...Mario your royal _highness_." "Are some kind of spy?" " _Momma-mia_ , again with the whole spy baloney!"

Toadsworth explained to the princess that he was not spy, nor could be a threat after clearing out all his weapons which is why Toadsworth shared some bad news with Mario about these gang of notorious vandals called the koopa troopas who took his stuff like a couple of thieves during their search for the trouble making stranger all around Toad Town after the toads told them they were just useless junk they've made "Hey! Most of that useless junk were my plumbing tools!" upset Mario, "Well at least they didn't suspected you or the princess, now we are all safe, for now." said Toadsworth otherwise.

Mario was still not convinced because he needed those tools for doing plumbing services (in case he ever gets back up to Brooklyn with Luigi if he's still around) the princess feeling bad for misjudging him for another villainous koopa seeing the down look on his face decided she show Mario around the palace without the chancellor's silly guards watching them, that way this might help the curious plumber know more about this whole new world during their little tour.


	6. EPVI The Princess and the Plumber

The Princess decided to take Mario on a tour through the palace as Mario charmed by her looks decided to (supposedly) flirt with her for a quick minute, "This-a is quite a lovely palace you have for a couple of-a little people who worship mushrooms everywhere-a." "Well you should be quite lucky because one of these little people did not had to go through all that trouble risking our home for an unknown stranger _who talks funny_." "... _Well scusami princess_ but I did not come here just to get judged by my looks but if you-a don't mind I like to speak to the King-a, or Queen-a about where I'm-a at!" The princess was a little surprised to hear what the plumber asked her, "...What did you say?" "...I-a said, I wan't to speak-a with the King or Queen, they're here aren't-a they? You know, your papa or momma, princess?" he gently asked, but his question seem to make her sad with a little tear in her eye replying "My mother and father are gone!" and then she walked down the halls weeping leaving Mario to question what he did wrong. The chancellor rushed to see what all the fuss was, "All-a I asked was if I could talk to the king or queen, after all she is a princess aye, so there has to be a king-a and queen-a right? Is there-a king or queen?" "Why that's no way to speak to such a things like that in front of the princess, not after..." "After what?" "...her mother and father are deceased." Mario Mario was now speechless.

Toadsworth told him a very tragic story about her family long ago, there once was a king and queen who ruled the Mushroom Kingdom and had a beautiful child to share it with, however they were overthroned by lights of a great evil powerful monster known as King Koopa of the koopalings his kind who were wiped out years ago and the only ones left were his seven cousins who helped conquer the kingdom alongside a whole big army full of goombas, koopas, and other wicked minions! Their army was so great the whole toad army couldn't handle them as many were lost in battle, therefore the king and queen had no choice but to give up their child leaving their trustworthy chancellor to look after her from now on, that way she wouldn't end up the same fate as her parents. Now the king and queen's daughter was safe after Toadsworth manage to escape the castle sneaking through a trap door (or in this case trap pipe) transporting them to a safer distance far from the invasion of the castle with the rest of the riving toads, the chancellor had lead the whole group along with the princess out far away from King Koopa's clutches. King Koopa had taken over the Mushroom Kingdom for the last 15 years while his cousins ruling over some of the land's regions with castles of their own doing nothing but paralyzing these regions with fear, pain, and misery. As for Toadsworth and the others, he's been spending the rest of his life taking care of the princess almost like his own due to the promise he made for her deceased mother and father who perished when the monstrous koopaling (accidentally) blew down parts of the castle with them in it after one of his foolish allies used one of the canons to break in, Toadsworth also spent the rest of his life keeping a close watch on the princess and keeping her hidden from the koopas who somewhat believed her to still be alive which was why she was in the hiding spot of the same room with Mario and why it was even there to begin with, so that they could never find her or know she was still around, their new home had to be nowhere but deep into the woods where all the remaining toads had to build their houses and everything ect, judging by all the events that happened long ago he could never allow her to leave the castle grounds for her protection.

Feeling guilty and misunderstood Mario decided to apologize to the princess for his rude statement after learing the loss of her mother and father the king and queen eventhough he knows nothing about their alternate world or where it all started, he found royal bedroom down the hall where she was whimpering a little while looking out the window, looking down at the toad flower garden from three stories above, Mario asked to come in and she allowed, because she's royalty he bowed and humbly expresses his regret for offending her "Look-a I'm-a sorry for-a..." "No please... forgive me Mario...Mario, I understand you are new to our kingdom so I really should continue on with our... tour." "Uhm, are you alright-a Princess?" "Yes I'm fine, follow me please." " _Oki Doki_ , lead the way, your highness."

She led him up to the highest outdoor top of the mansion to get the closest view around the land where they both settled near the rooftops and could see only the whole town from up there, "It's not much but I sometimes sneak up here during night time to see the stars, Toadsworth never usually let me out of his site when I was little and to this day he still sometimes treats me like the same." "Well I'm-a pretty sure he has his reasons to worry about you, I mean-a you are the only royalty left for the kingdom -eh." "I know but it's just that I've been cooped up here for about 15 years and I wish I could at least spend some time with one of my Toad friends in Toad Town." "...Wow, 15 years, well I met more then one toad-a in _Toad Town_ and that's-a not sayin much-a, but if you ask-a me Luigi and I had always been a little cooped up in Brooklyn working ourselves to the bones as plumbers trying to make a livin since we'v-a been low on-a money and yet-a we could hardly keep up with the rent and the electricity bills, it-a was quite a night-amare, I just hope he's okay out there, I hate to lose another member of my family, it's-a like what mama said, family is-a family, something like-a that-a." "... ...I am pleased to hear such passion, I guess you are not who I thought you would be, do forgive me for that." "Well I do-a have a _bad case of smell_ after walking down-a in the sewers yesterday I felt like them'a goombas had a crush on me -eh!" " _Hm-hm-hm-hm_..." The princess was deeply charmed by his sense of humor as the plumber was deeply fawned by her beauty, laughter, and sensitivity. Both understood what it's like to lose a family or someone who is close to you as Mario and the Princess Peach first shared their relationships together.

Just then Mario's stomach growled, "... ... ... _Oh Momma mia_ , what's a guy gotta do to get some ragu around here, I'm-a starvin!" hungered Mario, Princess Peach too was getting a little hungry so she suggested they both settle in the dining hall since it's almost time for dinner and Mario could barely wait, "Oh boy, Oh boy! I'm so hungry I could eat a whole mount of spaghetti with meatballs!" excited Mario, "I don't think we serve any of those." The Princess pointed out, "Okay, any ravioli?" "I don't thinks so." "Tortellini pasta?" " _HHmmm_..." "...Gorgonzola?" " _Hmm_... No." Mario didn't know what food they were going to serve tonight, whatever it was he hoped it wouldn't be anything to reject his appetite. However while they were on their way down coming back inside... something was watching them, something very very bad.

It was Dinner time and one of Princess Peach Toadstool's friends including Toadette were invited for a visit like always, Mario Mario was their delighted guest so he too was welcome to eat with them around the dining table. The toad chef and his crew brought in the food and what they served were mostly mushroom like meals such as mushroom kabobs, mushroom salad, mushroom chops, mushroom jerkies, footlong mushroom, and even mushrooms in a blanket! Mario didn't know what to eat, about all the food they served much like the rest of this world he pictured were nothing but mushrooms this and mushrooms that, he could hardly eat any of them due to his distaste for mushrooms since he was starting to get reminded of the monstrous ones that tried to eat him before. Just when Mario was ask the them if they served any dish that wasn't mushroom related without disrespecting their hospitality a few more trays were brought to the table which were a big regular cooked but odd looking fish, bizarre but freshly cooked squid like tentacles, and something Mario Mario was also familiar of... a large red cooked crab, one of the same old beasts he and Luigi fought back in the sewers! Mario quickly made his decision, and he chose the giant crab meal, as much as the hungry Italian plumber wouldn't bother trying any of the mushroom gourmets he unthinkably took his chances on trying the roasted crab tray.

"... ... _ **CHCHHCHWCH**_... _ **SSSWP**_... ... ... _HHMM_... ... ... _It's-a good_." pleased Mario gratefully excepting his order along with a plain regular apple and a cup of plain cold water without going hungry.

Later that night Mario was glad to have a full set stomach after eating just a big crab meal and had a slice of fresh cherry pie with milk for desert leaving Princess Toadstool to wonder why he hasn't tried the rest of their food which were the mushroom made ones but overall she didn't mind, believing he was probably more into sea food instead, now it was time for bed and the chancellor thought about letting Mario stay for at least one night as he agreed since he was still continuing on finding Luigi if he wasn't too late. But before he could take a rest in one of the palace guest rooms the princess took him to see the stars while standing out in the same outdoor top they were at before to get a better up there, Mario found it pretty dazzling to see such beautiful stars in the sky that were more bright and shinier than the ones back in his world, she told Mario each of those stars represent beauty, wisdom, and power full of mystical wonders beyond their dreams and that plumber knew for sure that all of this wasn't a dream, she even told him those stars are said to be the reason why this whole world exist. Mario was by curious to know more about this subject but she sadly did not know that much about where her world originated from, their mood was cut short when Toadsworth rushed up to get their princess back inside the palace where as he specifically told her not to stay outside so long especially at this time of night. The princess wanted to wish the plumber good night before who knows what will happen tomorrow as he wished her a good night back. So Mario took a good night sleep while trying to stay comfy on the guest room bed thinking about what the chancellor told him about and hope that someday this wicked so called King Koopa person will be overthrown and peace would be restored to their kingdom, he also prayed for Luigi to be alright wherever he was.

However things were just about to come in for the worst... . Deep in the same far off castle was the home of the same dark overlord who took over the Mushroom Kingdom with help from not just his army and other few relatives but from the same old stranger who was watching the princess and the trouble maker in red and blue with quick look through an mystical scepter. The stranger turned out to be a strange hooded wizard who went by the name of Kamek, the adviser of the great evil, fearful, and infamous King Koopa who at last found the long lost Princess Toadstool Peach after all these years, therefore he will be able to finish what he had started long ago, now that she's been spotted just about five miles away from here, a strategy was in process for tomorrow's big surprise on the small toad village! "... ... ** _Hoo hoo hou huh huh hah ha_!** "


	7. EPVII KIDNAPPED

The next day Mario was given permission to take a fresh private bath to rid all that three day stench from tramping through the sewers and from squishing a couple of goombas, while the palace maids quickly finish cleaning his shirt, gloves, undies, shoes, and overalls before he got out, "This would be a lot-a faster in the shower-a." he said. Today Toadsworth was not too happy after last night when the princess wasn't indoors unguarded, so as promise he gave to the royal Mushroom family to not lose the only relative left he heavily made sure every toad guard blocked every exiting doors around the palace from top to bottom in order to not let her step one foot outside, for her protection, as much as it hurts him to hold her against her will for so long. Mario on the other hand just couldn't bear the tearful misery from the princess's heart being kept up in her room not spending just one day outside this mansion as much he needs to go out and find his brother Luigi, even if this was for her own protection this would still not be fair for her since she's the princess, so he thought of an idea that wasn't involving her running away or anything like that, but just a little something that could make her happy enough to spend at least one day outside.

As she was sitting in bed disappointed to what Toadsworth had to do, the now freshly cleaned up plumber arrived to say his goodbyes to her, but not until he closed the bedroom door and came in with a long pile of climbing rope after fooling the overprotected chancellor he needed traveling supplies for his journey to look for Luigi even though he was definitely going to need some after loosing all his previous ones, but the honest reason he brought the ropes were to sneak outside the back where there were no toads guarding outdoors except for the front while the rest were mostly inside making sure she didn't get out, which did not stop him from helping this poor lady get some fresh air as he tied two knots to the bed bars giving the two a chance to climb down. The Princess was scared of doing this considering she has a fear of heights but the caring plumber helped her by hanging on to him while they both lowered themselves down without being seen and safely landed gently on a short flower vase holding column standing on the left side next to the outdoor stairway entrance to the back door.

They tripped and fell but were okay, this was probably the only outdoors where could spend some time at was just the toad flower garden which the princess didn't mind at all since she's been wanting get both fresh air, smelling more of the gardens wonderful plants, and seeing a closer look at the birds flying by, "Well I will admit, I haven't been out here in the lovely flower garden, it is always so sunny and green out here like being in the woods, oh Mario Mario you didn't have to do any of this for me." "Nownow princess, this is the least and-a probably the only thing-a I can do for you, and-a please just call-a me Mario, just-a Mario..." "...Mario." "Magnifico, you got it, besides if you ask-a me, I do not think you should be kept up inside this place for the rest of your life, you should go out and do something-a like out here ." "... ...I know, but I just couldn't help but feel for Toadsworth at how he took real care of me and keeping me safe fromdangerous threats like that horrible demon who took over my family's throne ruling over the Mushroom Kingdom with fear and pain!..." While they were sitting on a bench chatting a helpless little bird that couldn't yet fell out of the nest and tumbled down the two story tree and rolled towards them, "Oh dear that poor little baby bird if only there was a ladder to climb up that tall tree to put him back in!" she worried "...Hmm, Let-a me handle this." Mario replied as he picked up the little bird, took a few steps back, then he quickly charged to tree running and made a great mighty jump flying two stories up to the nest safely placing the bird back in before the mother bird returned sliding back down surprising the princess after such technique, "...Wow, unbelievable, what magnificent jump you made the baby to his nest!" "...Oh, well back in Brooklyn they use to call me Jumpman even Luigi has it too, runs in the family, we get it from our great-a grand papa who was good-a with basketball and other kinds of sports like that-a." "Mario you are quite the charmer of animals." "I'll-a keep-a that in mind, and I would like to see what this King-a Koopa has on this plumber if he-a ever tries to come near you or me!" "And I am feeling so flattered about your gift Mario, you know my father once told me when I was a baby that I too have a gift, a special one he said." "...And-a what was-a that-a?" Princess Toadstool was silent at first but she told Mario she didn't know what her's was except it could be just standing around looking pretty as usual, however Mario didn't see it that for he told her that deep down she had some talent that's way better than that which made feel more confident to him, sharing their little moment together on the bench.

Just then... a dark cloud was covering the sun and the wind started to blow, "Momma Mia, I-a think there's a storm coming." Mario thought, except this was no storm, it was the coming of an unexpected visitor... the toad guards from up in the highest outdoor rooftop looked out with their spyglasses and sensed there was extreme danger coming this way from in the sky! They tried to alert the Chancellor and the Princess but a massive rhino sized bullet with a menacing face hit the walls of the palace collapsing them causing every toad inside to scream in panic including all the toad citizens of Toad Town who witnessed it and made both Mario and the Princess jump in fear hearing the load explosion and all the toads in the palace screaming for the princess! They raced up to the back door to find out what was going on but not before seeing something huge towering over the palace, it looked almost like some kind of ginormous flying ship in the sky from Mario's view, the whole home was completely under attack, black smoke were coming from the windows with The Chancellor inside still crying out for the princess, they had to act fast, with the princess standing back Mario quickly opened the two doorway to get the Toads counting Toadsworth out but suddenly fire came bursting out blowing Mario away tumbling down the stairway porch. He gets back up but hear a loud roar... something from out of the flames came stomping this way... something **huge** and misshapen coming out through the doorway with Mario shivering in apprehension. The large figure was revealed to be a giant eight feet monstrous fire-breathing reptile with big sharp demonic horns, a strong scaly turtle body, and red flaming eyes, all towering over Mario in fear, but the beast had those eyes on the Princess Toadstool as it turns out to be "Koopa!" she cried, "... ...Koopa..." stunned Mario "...this-a... Ka...King Koopa!?" Mario could not believe his eyes, seeing a creature this giant and more ferocious than the last ones he came across and this was who Toadworth told him about. But no time for conversations, the dreaded fiend swung his arm at Mario striking him out of the way when the princess watched in horror "... ... ... _ **Prrrinncesss**_..." he moaned coming near her, Mario got back up again and tried to stop him from getting closer but all he could do was throw a rock at his head which only angered him, growling and snarling in the matter of taking care of the stranger first, "... _euh_ , Don't you-a dare touch one claw on the princess-a you... giant ugly turtle thing-a you, or whatever are!" defended timid Mario standing up to him, suddenly he blew his fiery breath at Mario setting the plumber's britches on fire " _HOT HOT HOT HOT HO-O-OTT_!" he screeched while running in pain giving the monster time to chase his main target through the garden and finally to snatched her!

Mario quickly put out his bottom landing in a bird bath with water on it, but just as he heard the screaming of his loving friend, Mario had to rush through the garden to find them, but was too late, the appalling villain was shown carrying The Mushroom Princess in his vile claws up into some kind of floating helicopter like vehicle "MARIO!" cried Princess Toadstool in peril, the strange looking contraption was about to set off but Mario ran up to it and made his super high jump once again and manage to grab on to the back of it, he started climbing up after the thing flew up higher and higher from land, the plumber hung from the edge to get her without the abductor knowing until the same humongous flying ship flew by and tried to knock him off with a small bullet shooting from the canons, it took a few hits but the third bullet had hit the plumber off sending him to fall into the far off woods down below and no doubt angering the crew's master for why they idiotically kept hitting his car.

Now Princess Toadstool Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom was captured in the claws of the evil King Koopa while Mario Mario was left to perish in the deepest and dangerous part of the forest, all hope might seem lost.


	8. EPVIII The Tale of the Mushroom Kingdom

Deep in the woods known as The Forest of Illusions, Mario was still alive and unharmed, he was just unconscious after crashing through the tree branches, but he wasn't alive for long when he landed in a big spider's web where a big hungry spider was about to feast on him for lunch, not only that but there were more of those same aggressive looking mushrooms from before known as the goombas who too were wanting to get a taste of him in case if he ever wakes up and come down! However luck came forth when a light from the sky flashed through the trees above centering around the knocked out plumber which made the spider a little colorblind, not only that but a spellbinding zap from out of nowhere flew in and shot the spider out of the tree away from Mario plus two more on the goombas magically putting each in a bubble floating away from Mario as well. All the zapping came from an unknown wanderer who approached the plumber up in the trees still out cold, as the lighting above him disappeared with little sparkles floating down.

Mario begun to have a dream involving both him and the princess having a great time together at a park, walking across the bridge through the river, having a picnic right the pond, and dancing around a big flower field with butterflies and humming birds flying by on a bright sunny day, the two settled down on the grass lying and looking at each other and were ready to have their first kiss until suddenly this dream slowly became a nightmare when the sky turned black, the sun disappeared, the wind was blowing, thunder and lightning struck hard, and the ground started to shake bursting out from underground came a giant 20 feet terrifying King Koopa who snatches the princess in the palm of his claw pushing Mario away leaving the princess screaming for help while that horrible beast held her like a rag doll, Mario watched in terror as the vicious brute prepared to breath fire on top of him!

Mario eventually wakes up realizing it was just a dream, or so he thought when he was in a different room believing to be one of the Mushroom houses from Toad Town. It turned out to be some kind of treehouse where he was greeted by a strange hooded figure carrying a wand except it wasn't the wicked Kamek but a different enchanter by who introduced himself, "Do not fear traveler, I am no threat, for I had rescued you from certain death in these woods, also... I believe we've been expecting you." "Excepting-a me? Who are you and where am I now?" the hooded figure revealed himself to be a young wizard by the name of Geno who was sent by the seven stars to find the one of two earth people who were not from this dimension. "The stars, what stars, what dimension-a?! ...You must-a know more about-a this world, and it all got started don't you." "I suppose you are new to all of this, and we do have at least half an hour before I depart so, very well." Geno decided to tell him the whole event about where the Mushroom Kingdom originated from and why all this was happening as Mario got out of bed sitting down at a chair listening, but he had to make it a little brief since he didn't had much time stay and talk.

It all began way back when the earth was created, a septet of great powerful star spirits were born, each of these stars were made by gods, there was the Calm Star, the Clever Star, the Beauty Star, the Muscular Star, the Scholar Star, the Motherly Star, and the Elder Star who helped keep the world in balance. Due to all the killing, sickness, and pollution going on, almost every important living race and environment over the passed ages were declining very quickly which was why the seven stars had to think of a solution for this, according to human theory it was said that each star in the far off distance in space are part of each different galaxy so the seven stars all together created their own alternate world from a parallel universe where all the endangered species such as dinosaurs and other non existing prehistoric creatures would inhabit in perfect harmony preventing extinction, to bring them to their world was through a massive sinkhole in the ground planted in each habitat from earth to transport all that's left of them to each habitat in the alternate one warping them through a long tunnel, however all that had changed during the middle ages, the time when Dragons, wizards, fairies and other mystical beings manage to discover all this especially humans which were knights, kings, queens, and princesses who ended up there except their weren't that much humans around, even worst non of these races got along too well and resulted in a war between all races and odds! The stars didn't know what to do except realize their dreaded mistakes since this had to happen year after year, perhaps they should've known this would go completely wrong, so as punishment by the gods for how pointless this was the seven stars were forced into sealing up every portal scattered around earth so no other living being would enter this world again, it had seem that they had gotten all of them but they couldn't help that there was just one single portal leading from the earth realm left but it was no where to be found, rumors had it that the last unsealed portal would either sometimes disappear and reappear or the fact that the stars cannot sense any portals from that world that's been buried or caved in, something that even the gods were not aware of even to this day. As for this world, there's been a lot of destruction, savagery, and sorcery going on throughout the land until the last 25 years things started to settle in for quite sometime at least not much destruction, savagery, or sorcery like before, but now this world basically took on it's own effect, the first and main living plant that was native to this world were mushrooms and outside of all the enchantment done by wizards and fairies were parts involving the unknown like the birth of a new species which were little mushroom like people known as the toads (given how small they are) who were born in a small peaceful region and learned human like intelligence, there were also a mixed breed of dinosaurs and dragons who manage to carry the same knowledge as well, thus the second birth of a new species of these turtle like creatures who were called koopas was created.

There were probably other things Geno missed, but to make this anecdote brief he had to get on with the princess's backstory, as he stated there weren't much of the humans around especially since that terrible war was going on years ago, " _hmm_... _Aint-a that ironic_..." whispered Mario's thoughts, only a few had survived or at least were still around which were only about forty two, a twelfth century king and his queen, and forty of their guards who made peace with the toads and later on help build their own castle, towns, streets, and their own official government law and order around the land planting restricted areas from every frontier not just because of the other unknown living things like the koopas but since all (or most of) the portals to earth were sealed up, the other end sides of the portals had to find other places to flow out of somewhere in their universe, so they magically forced their way up to this world's surface where each of them bursted out into different locations scattered all around, almost near their other front sides, with every warping line tangled with each other underground but were still functional enough to flow up and down to the other side, and on top of that these portals were narrowed down to people sizes, so the King didn't want anyone going too far from their homes no telling which sinkhole they could run into (at least back then until these sinkholes were eventually rebuilt into the green large pipes for some mysterious reason). Because most of this land was infested with so many mushroom plants all shapes and sizes where all the toads originated from became a humbly respected culture to them, and that's when the King and Queen decided to give this world a name, The Mushroom Kingdom. Koopas weren't as much of a threat to the Mushroom Kingdom, some were a bit shy and some can be quite stubborn at times, however there were the subspecies of a koopa known as the koopalings who were a mix breed, being part koopa and part dragon, unlike koopas, the koopalings were very aggressive and known for feasting on any living thing that catches their eyes showing no mercy! Feared that they might come to town and destroy all the King's people and the toads had accomplished he sent about 30 of his strongest men out to exterminate every last one of them, the koopalings were found living up on the high mountains in a cave where they found them sleeping in their nests with their hatchlings including a couple of eggs that weren't hatched yet, the knights had take action giving them the old sneak attack trick by slaying them all in their sleep and smash all their unhatched eggs, but three that were only half asleep woke up roaring with anger and attacked them all with their claws, teeth, and fiery breath causing the whole cave to fall apart coming down on top of them! It was a complete massacre out there but just every single koopaling was gone except for only eight counting three young ones who escaped the collapsed cave with the rest buried alive with the King's men in it, the oldest and strongest of the octet took place as the new dominant leader and vowed revenge against the King and Queen. The koopaling's name was Bowser and unlike his own kind who were always nothing but mindless violent predators, he was strongly smart, smart enough to learn and think like a man in order to destroy his enemies both psychically and mentally which made him a true threat to the, with the help of the wicked wizard Kamek who carried powerful spells that could turn a castle upside down, together they devised a maniacal plan to rid this land and change it in his image. Six years had passed and the fearsome koopaling manage to have his revenge after leading his own army with most of them being manipulated koopas and the goombas who first started off as rotten dying out mushrooms until Kamek's magic brought them all to life outnumbering only 10 of the King's only guards, while he did recruited 50 Toads for more castle guards it wasn't enough to hold Bowser's army off as the King and Queen had no choice but to surrender but not before letting the rest of the toads including the royal Chancellor to escape with their daughter, the Mushroom Princess, the only air to the throne, the two had to surrendered even though their lives weren't spared in the end. So Bowser and his notorious henchman had taken over the Mushroom Kingdom where he went by the name of King Koopa, as for the rest of the mushroom people, Kamek finished them all off by changing them into horse hair plants and floating stone brick shaped blocks! While he may think he had his revenge, Kamek told him otherwise, that he overheard the King and Queen had a new air to the throne, a little princess who had a special gift given by a good fairy named Wanda ( _ **not who you think**_ ) the ability to help undo this dreaded curse that was placed around her people, but since the villainous koopaling captured her there was no chance of saving the her kingdom or her.

Mario Mario did not know how he could fix this problem even though he wanted to go rescue her as much as he had to find Luigi Mario out in this dangerous goomba infested world, Geno did tell Mario differently about a prophecy according to the Seven Stars said something about two brave men who are not from this world will soon come defeat the evil overlord and save the Mushroom Kingdom which was why the stars sent him down to find one of the two plumbers who arrived here not just to convince him to go fulfill their destiny but he also gave him a little something to help him on his quest, "What's in here?" "Don't open it just yet! There are two strongly powered mushrooms inside, if you ever run into an enemy that's when you must use them." "Y _ou think I'm-a going to eat these_..." "Listen to me I don't have much time! Here you might want to wear this." "...What's-a this thing-a, some kind of rock necklace?" "It's an amulet that will help guide you out through The Forest of Illusions, it's just of like what your kind call... a _c-commpass_ , no one not even Kamek's magic will be strong enough to sense you or find you while wearing it around your neck." Geno also let Mario know that he there's more where all equipment came from saying he scattered every mushroom all around the Mushroom Kingdom along with other powerful items inside each floating box that only he (or Luigi) could open, no one else, he also gave him a map to where he needs to go to get to King Koopa's castle, "Wait a minute, why aint you-a coming-a?" "Sorry traveler I wish I could come but the stars only sent me down here give you this message, good luck chosen one!" said Geno as he disappeared in rising up to the light in the sky, returning to the Stars.

Mario had no idea what where he was suppose to go first not understanding how powerful these mushrooms were but then again there's no time for questions, if Geno and these legendary Stars knew his brother Luigi was still out there somewhere then off he went, Mario skipped his way out of the old tree cabin in speed and started his greatest breathtaking adventure! " _HERE I GO_!"


	9. EPIX The Forest of Illusions

Mario wandered off through this misty forest trying to find a way out and which direction he was suppose to take, there were four paths he found surround him, according to Geno the rock amulet should help guide him out of the forest but he didn't tell him how the thing was suppose to work, Mario started to paste until the rock started to something a short second ago while he was walking to the left, he stopped and so did the rock, Mario then took four steps back and the rock started blinking again almost like a nonworking Christmas light but it stopped again when Mario pointed it at the wrong direction, he turned to the other direction in middle facing north the rock started blinking again and again which means Mario had to go down that path, so he went. Mario walked all the way through this path no telling kind of uncanny adversary he might run into until after one minute the amulet stopped blinking, so because this was some compass type he kept turning around and it's now telling him to walk to east side path which kinda tired him a little for long this walk was going to take.

Suddenly two big bubbles were coming up to Mario's path and popped out came one of the same goombas who were trying get a munch out of him earlier if Geno hadn't stepped in! The two goombas went charging after him but Mario took care of them just as easy as finishing a whole plate of mount spaghetti with just a big jump on top of the head stomping each of them like flat pizza, "Not-a even close." chuckled Mario moving on, he payed attention to the very closely to the blinking rock as it kept guiding him through the east until it then tells him to take another path leading north again, this time he comes across something different this time but even more bizarre than the last, some kind of giant and yet harmless looking caterpillar with a flower on it's head walking by, however three more goombas spotted the plumber next to the bug and one of them were about to pounce him, luckily Mario dodges the attack leading the goomba to hit the big caterpillar instead knocking off the flower from it's head which made it very mad turning red (literally) as it went charging after the goomba chasing him and the other two off in a fit of anger giving Mario a chance to keep following the path.

It took a couple of minutes, but Mario eventually finds a light up ahead where the path ends and the fog was clearing up, it was just up through the hilltop. At last Mario was out of The Forest of Illusions and made it out in the fresh opening taking a quick view at the landscape which looked very very big from where he's standing, he looked at the map, so after passing the Forest of Illusions Mario was now in... Cookie Hill, "Well if-a this rock-a is-a telling-a me I should go down there than so be, just hang on Princess, and you too Luigi." he said with honor and dignity.


	10. EPX A Trip Through Cookie Hill

Up in the disturbance of King Koopa's castle, the Mushroom Princess is being held captive against her will deeply frightened and all alone in this dreaded dungeon tower in tears hoping for a miracle to happen, up in the throne room King Koopa was intrigued that he's got the princess and his minions won't have to worry about her secret ability to change all of this, leaving one of his visiting cousins Rari the youngest who Koopa picked as the next air to the throne in case he was no longer around to question why they're keeping her alive, Koopa roughly told him that it aint any of his concern whether they should have her dead or alive replying that they have at least caught her and made sure she won't escape while Rari along with the rest of Koopa's cousins Morton, Kootie the only female koopaling, Iggy, Roy, Lemmy, and Ludwick were keeping most of the non-stoned toads alive and captive in their own castles as their prisoners and slaves, and no one not even one human could stop them... at least what they thought.

Meanwhile, Mario strolled over to Cookie Hill with the rock guiding him through, the whole landscape looked nothing like a cookie but who was he to blame since everything else was all topsy-turvy anyway, just then Mario got spotted by more enemies next to the mountain side coming down the platform, this time it was two of those same old menacing turtles from the sewers except this time they were a kinda tall and standing on two legs this time which turned out to be the koopas, koopa troopas to be exact, Mario didn't found this to be too surprising but as they charging towards him the daring plumber charges at them giving the nearest one a big kick in the stomach, the koopa kneels down and Mario jumps on top of it's head scaring it back into it's shell. The other koopa gets a little scared too taking a few steps back, "That's-a right-a you and what army." said Mario, ironically enough four more koopa troopas kept coming down from the platform side of the mountain to get him, Mario didn't know whether he should take one of these mushrooms from the bag given by Geno and eat it, _even though Geno never mentioned anything about eating them before he disapeared_ , but Mario didn't like eating any mushrooms (for... some good reasons) which just frustrated him even more when they were getting closer to him. Infuriated by by his deicision the plumber kicked the koopa's shell so hard it went swirling it's way sliding up the towards the other koopa troops including that one goomba knocking them off the platform and hit the ground! "Well-a that did the trick-a." he gloated.

As the rock blinked that big long platform around this grassland mountain was were Mario had to go, all the way up through the platform trail up to the tip top which was going to kill his legs alot, in his opinion. But the trail didn't take too long since the mountain was only about say 5 feet high, Mario finally made it to the top and had to relax his legs for a minute, but then he comes across something floating in the middle, it was some kind of square shaped box floating perfectly still in the air with a little round glowing spot on the bottom, if this was one of the boxes Geno told him about then what does he have to loose, however Mario didn't know how to open it, he jumped up to it and climbed on it to find the opening part, nothing worked, he had no knife or anything to unpackaged it, Mario started making another fuss on how he's suppose to do all this he just flat out jump and punched it from the bottom and the box bursted open and out came what was inside, nothing but some little red flower type daisy, "This-a is-a it, this-a is also one your most powerful magical-a things you sent me?...What-a kind of joker do you-a... WHOA!" surprised Mario after picking up the flower and touched it his whole body changed, specifically his clothes! Mario had no Idea what that item just did, some kind of spell zaps all over him and after a light quickly flashed his clothes were transformed, his hat and his overalls were white and the flower was gone. Something else came to up to Mario, popped from out of the mountain top ground came a big gopher or mole looking critter who seemed friendly at first but then bit him after coming near the thing to pet it, another popped out and the two kept throwing dirt at him irritating the plumber, but Mario's had enough of this and from out of nowhere blasted fire at them after raising his fist at them with after his annoyance causing those little varmints to retreat back into their hole! Mario was now surprised again after learning his new abilities, "... ... _Oh yeah_!" satisfied the plumber with sunshine pride.

The amulet blinked once again pointing Mario to the north east path where there was a bridge, a big 500 foot long bridge leading up to the other mountain top nearby. So Mario went down the bridge not seeing any danger just yet until he saw more goombas walking up to him ready to fight, Mario didn't need to use his fire power on those pests saving him the trouble not to burn down this wooden bridge that was only half sturdy, he just jumped on all four through the bridge squishing them without slipping off, _but was pretty close_! He eventually made it to the other side without any koopas or goombas or other creatures showing up and sees another inanimate object standing in the middle of the top except it wasn't more of those floating boxes, it was another one of them big green man sized water pipes, Mario had to think again since this was where the rock pointed him to and it still kept blinking him the way going down through there again, but he didn't want to waste anymore time, he climbed up and went down once again not wondering whether this might lead him back to Brooklyn or not.

The end of the pipe instead warped him down into a deep dark cave not knowing where to go because he didn't have his flashlight with him, but the amulet blinked very bright enough to help Mario light the way. He carefully walked pass more sharp pointy rocks until he sees something crawling up his path, it almost like a koopa but different, this one crawled on four legs and had sharp pointed spikes on it's shell, Mario thought about jumping on top of this strange looking thing but it's sharp pointed spikes shield itself hurting Mario's foot bouncing back. So the plumber quickly used used his power shooting a fireball at him knocking it down and tumbled into a pit, Mario didn't want to fall into more those that were scattered around the cave so he had to slowly look down while walking through, then five more goombas approached him from out of the shadows, and he beated them all just about a second, "Momma mia, where do these things-a keep-a coming?" frustrated Mario trying to find a way out of this cave. After Mario went up a few rock steps he finds another koopa troopa and blasts it with more of his fireballs scaring it back into it's shell and kicks it out of the way, the plumber then finds a dead end at first but the blinking light pointed out to another large pipe this time connected to the wall pointing straight, and Mario went through hoping it will lead him outside, and so it did, he got out the other side and made it back to outdoors, but the sun was going to set soon, " _I got to move fast-a_!" he said.


	11. EPXI The Castle of Morton

According to the map, Mario had made it all the way through mountain trails of Cookie Hill and should be out in this canyon like territory called Vanilla Dome where he standing on a platform view had located a huge grim looking castle that was not too far from here, Mario was not too sure about this but if this could be where that nasty King Koopa was keeping Princess Toadstool hostage and perhaps Luigi then off he went.

Mario rushed down fighting off a few koopa troopas running by but one got away to warn the owner of the castle, Mario used the rock to lead him up there but first the trickiest part was... he had to get through a river of hot boiling lava! Mario refused to go any further but after hearing a loud screaming for help coming from beyond the tall rocky hillside he had to go, but he needed to find something to help him get across, luckily he finds two narrow boulders planted on the lava river giving Mario a chance to jump on to them to get to the other side, he took a deep breath and made a high jump for it! He heavily landed to the edge of the first boulder hanging on tight and climbed up, he made another jump landing perfectly on the flat top of the second boulder, then he made one more high jump and safely made it to the other side! "... _HOooh_... Momma mia, I-a hope I never do that again-a..." tired Mario but quickly recovered to get up to the castle.

He made it up through the hilltop and found the outdoor entrance to the castle, all he had to do was just run down through a big 50 foot long gateway bridge over river of more hot lava where he fought and took out three more goombas that were coming from the end of the bridge leading to the entrance, however he sees two koopa troopas all the way down guarding the entrance holding big hammers looking even more taller than the last ones who were known as the hammer brothers and were ready to throw their hammers at the plumber before he comes closer, they already threw the first hammer near Mario as a warning but Mario wasn't giving up and was willing to charge up to them and take them on. Suddenly the inkeeper approached from out of the castle revealing to be not King Koopa but one of his big koopaling cousins Morton who was in charge of this region of the Mushroom Kingdom, he sees the intruder standing in the middle of the gateway bridge and thought about finishing him off by using the double bladed ax to cut the sturdy stone block made bridge connected with ropes strapped to it and have him fall into the lava below, " _D-A-A_ This oughta fix ya!" "...What!?" " _D-A-A_ Morton say this oughta fix intruder cutting bridge!" Mario didn't want any of that so the plumber thought up idea to stop him by taunt with him, "Hey! You-a scared-a to fight me?" "... _D-A-A_ What!?" "I said are you too scared to fight me!" "... ... ** _DwA-A-R-R_** Morton no scared, Morton TOUGH!" he roared, "Yeah, well let's-a how tough you are!" "... _D-A-A_ What!?" "...momma mia, I SAID-A LET'S SEE HOW TOUGH YOU ARE, COME GET ME!" "... ** _D-A-A_** Morton come get little red and white man!" The obese koopaling excepted his challenge giving Mario the right time to keep blasting him with his fireball power but sadly the fire shooting power wore off, Mario's clothes turned back from red and white to red and blue, "...O-Uh oh..." Morton charged up to him and gave him big punch in the face hitting him the air and hit the right side of the bridge near the edge where his bag containing the two mushrooms accidently flew out of the pocket of his overalls and one of them spilled out rolling it's way to the edge, but he catches it and another transformation happened after Mario touched it, Mario grew very very big, big enough to tower his opponent! "Mario comin for little koopa." the tall plumber taunted and ran up to Morton kicking him in the stomach shell causing him to kneel down with Mario jumping on top of his head as Morton coward into his shell before Mario jumped over him, he runs up to the hammer brothers jumping on both of them to their shells and the kicks them up to Morton's shell, then Mario uses the ax and cuts the ropes connected to the bridge causing all the connected stone blocks to expose leaving Morton and his two goons to fall into the boiling hot lava below to his fate!

Mario made to the entrance and stormed in, he scares off two koopas with the ax and his size and gets one of them to talk telling him where the prisoners are, the koopa points him to the prison cages where he only found one of the captured toads, Toadette. "What, who's there?" " **It's-a me Mario**." The big Mario showed up and frees Toadette who tells Mario "Thank you for saving me, _big Mario_ , but our princess is in another castle." "... **What** , **another castle, you mean to tell me this-a is-a not the castle of Koopa**?" he asked, "Sorry but no, this is one of his cousins' castle owned by Morton, or at least it was." Toadette replied, " ** _HHHhhh_**... **This-a is going to be a long trip**..." frustrated the tall plumber.


	12. EPXII You got any Mushrooms? Go Fish

Meanwhile up in the tower dungeon, it appears that there was another reason why Koopa kept the Princess captive, because he fell for her beauty so much he wanted her to be his Queen, in other cases purposing to her to marry him, but she strongly rejected him, even after he offered her freedom with some flowers and a box of chocolates, "No, I will never be yours, you ugly disgusting beast, my heart belongs to Mario you twisted reptile!" rejected Princess Toadstool, " _ **ARRR**_... ... **Very well then give me your answer later, I'm sure you need time to think about it** , _**HO-HA-HA-HA**_." chuckled the villainous koopaling, but before he left the tower Kamek the koopa wizard barged in to tell him the tragic news about one of his cousins after looking through his scepter. Enraged Koopa could not believe his cousin Morton had perished in boiling fiery lava by the hands of one little human, one of his two cousins Ludwick the third oldest suggested he, Rari, and the rest of the koopalings gather up together on their ship flying out to find this outsider and get rid of him to avenge their cousin. Koopa refuse to believe one little pest will bring his whole empire down, but to be sure, he sent out more of his koopa troops including the flying ones out to track him down and take him to his castle and have a word with him before he give him the penalty. Kamek tagged along for just in case.

The next day came and Mario continued his journey up to saving the Princess while Toadette wished him good luck and hoping he might find the other Toads including her friend, while he kept traveling his giant size was shrunk back to his original form earlier morning, but he didn't have to worry because he still had one more mushroom left in his bag to use one on more of them koopas and goombas, he followed the map's guide to where the amulet was leading him to as it led him up to another hill except this one's much higher than the last hill almost up to that one mountain he walked over yesterday. It didn't took too long but Mario made it up to the top and had to catch his breath for a minute, Mario then finds another stiff floating box that was next to him, he gladly jumped and punched up to it and out came another fire flower giving him the power to shoot fireballs at his enemies again. Now according to the image on the map, it said that he should be heading to different landform called Yoshi Island, there was even a sign he came across that said Yoshi Island one mile ahead through bridge, Mario strolled down the dirt trail which led him to facing two koopa troopas up ahead with another unexpected hazard, ran up to surprise them only for that to be turned around when he finds a little black ball shaped toy thingy with legs to walk, the koopa troopas backed away as it walked up to Mario detecting a threat to it which caused a steam and turned red as Mario knew just what it, he tried running from it and tumbled over to a boulder for safety until " _ **BOOM!**_ " it went off exploding, blowing down the big boulder Mario took cover behind, that was a bomb, a bomb with two white dotted eyes that walks! Mario went back and took out the two koopa troops with the use of his fireballs scaring them back into their shells and moved on.

As the amulet kept leading foward down the trail Mario went passed another Yoshi Island sign which meant that he was getting close, but then he stops by a long huge cliff and found what must be Yoshi Island on the other side from the looks of it, and it was. It was a tall massive looking island judging by the farther distance Mario was at, speaking of distance like what the signs had said it was one mile ahead through a bridge, Mario found the bridge to the island, and it was 500 foot long bridge he had to get across but this time he had to be really careful because unlike the previous bridges he went passed before, this bridge was even less sturdy and quite fragil, so Mario had to be very careful not to walk too rough on it or else. So he gently walked over the bridge making sure none of the wooden tracks don't brake until along the way from all the way deep down below the river, up came a strange looking koopa like being wearing nerdy glasses rising up in some sort of cloud as it appears to have been fishing from the deep below river since it had a big red fish hooked to a fishing pole he was carrying while floating over Mario from the right side with it. But when Mario accidently knocked the fish off the hook after bumping into it after the pole string swung over to his direction, the fisher koopa who was called Lakitu became very mad after what happen to his fish blaming him for knocking off, so in return from out of nowhere it started tossing out red spiky balls from it's small cloud and landed on the bridge next to the plumber from behind turning out to be more of the same spike shelled critters he fought from down in the cave of Cookie Hill, and to make matters worst, there were two more of the same walking bombs coming from the other side of the bridge heading towards him! The kept tossing all his spiky little brutes from it's cloud who end up cornering their target from each side and being agitated by all this Mario couldn't take it anymore and used his fire shooting power on everyone of them from each side while that vile fisher kept tossing more and more from the little cloud, Mario couldn't hold them off, especially when some of the flames from the shooting of his fireballs started to spread all over the fragile wooden rope bridge! Mario tried to make high jump for it over the flames but lands and hits one of the walking tracks busting through a hole with his legs by mistake as the first little walking bomb device gets closer to Mario dangling from the bridge hole while Lakitu was getting closer behind him tossing more of the spiked shell devices! He was all out of options for this one, but he could do now was just grab that upcoming steaming bomb that was about to go off and tossed it from the back hoping it would hit that annoying cloud fisher but instead landed on the flaming part of the bridge and... "... _Oh_ , _Momma-mia_..."

The whole bridge was destroyed in pieces sending Mario along with the second upcoming bomb that didn't went off yet to fall down into the deep watery river below and his stuff were about to fly out! He hit the water while the bomb was about to do the same except was caught by the mouth of a fish that leaped out and back into the water in one bite! Mario was now underwater with a flock full of fish, crabs, and who knows what other sea creatures hang out there, but he wouldn't bother sleeping with them either so he tried swimming up to the surface but not before trying to avoid these white ink spilling squids swimming after him, sadly his luck ran out when he ended up getting eaten alive in one bite by a ginormous hungry fish scaring off the two squids swimming away! As if this wasn't bad enough after getting trapped inside the creature's mouth, Mario heard a high pitched steam of something, it was actually the same giant fish who ate the walking bomb that fall but now that the bomb was next to him, finding detecting him as a threat when he shot a fireball at not only what it was until now... " _DOo!_ "

The inside of this massive fish's mouth exploded causing it swim up to the surface in a flash, and with it's mouth all puffed up, the giant monstrous fish strongly shot Mario like a canon spitting him out all the up to the sky as fast as a jet plane plowing up into the clouds where he felt a little dizzy and thought he was waking up in bed on the pillows.

Once again this was not a dream, he tried to stay focused and find out where he's at now, nowhere except (literally) rising above the clouds, they didn't seem like a clouds because no cloud handles that much weight, and once again Mario was thinking too much about his world when he was right now in this world playing by their rules. He was going o have to dry off his stuff and his clothes no less around the bright shiny sun in the sky until suddenly, a new adversary flew up to Mario face to face in the clouds while riding on a broomstick, the koopa trained wizard Kamek who at last found the trouble making outsider! "Who are you?" he asked, "That is non of your offer trouble maker, you have caused enough damage around this kingdom, now it's time for yo to pay his majesty King Koopa a visit in his throne room before carrying out the sentence for taking away one of his only siblings around." replied the menacing reptilian warlock, "Oh yeah, well-a carry out this-a sentence _lizard wizard_!" Mario tried to use his fire power on him but the koopa wizard used his powerful magic scepter and zapped him, the spell did not do much except just change him back into normal form taking his power away which started to irritated him, "No, no, no, now I wouldn't have to use magic force should I?" Kamek taunted him, but the plumber ended up tripping over the clouds that were splitting apart causing him to loose the map that flew out of his overalls and fell again escaping the koopa's clutches before he could zap him again with the scepter, he tried to catch the falling plumber but failed when the map hit his face stalling him, Mario still kept falling but from out of nowhere came something else that caught him.

He opened his eyes and had landed in the back seat of some air plane flying away from Yoshi Island, to some place else. Mario stumbled back up to sit up right on the seat and quickly put on the strap belt which drew the attention to the pilot finding out someone just boarded his plane, he turned his head around shown to be another human being like Mario, or so he believed, the pilot looked very vile, mean, and creepy judging by his face with a black curvy mustash, a big runny nose, and large grinning teeth, and he was even wearing a big yellow hat almost similar to his but different. Mario couldn't judge a book by it's cover like this one as odd as everything he's been stumbling upon in this world he dearly excepted this and bought it, after all it wasn't like he hasn't seen any dirty looking workers out in the streets of Brooklyn before. Mario humbly asked the driver where he was, "Uh... Excuse me Mister Pilot, but-a...!" "That's Wario to you!" "...Okay well-a could you please tell-a me where we are?!" "In-a my-a plane!" "I-a know-a! But-a where are we going!?" "Somewhere anywhere, _may-abe_ there, or there, or anywhere amico!" The greasy pilot chuckled giving Mario a hard time to think, "Okey I-a know you are busy and everything-a, but could you-a please take me down to Yoshi Island if you-a don't-a mind?!" "Oh Wario don't-a mind Mario amico, or should Wario say... do mind nemico!" chuckled the crazy pilot pulling the switch from his front seat activating the back seat where Mario was sitting flipping him overboard out of the plane after confusing him for a stowaway sending the plumber to plummet down to where the pilot dropped him off at. It was an island but not Yoshi Island, some other Island... but what could it possibly be?


	13. EPXIII It's a Jungle Out There

Deep in the west side of the jungle, Mario Mario was once again knocked out senseless and crashed into the trees, but was once again rescued by another unknown figure who knocked off a few snakes from coming near him, unstrapped him from the separate plane seat, and carried him off to his home by vines. Mario once again wakes up still thinking he was with the Princess like in his dream, only to find a shock seeing a giant ape grinning at his face in bed, "When-a will-a these illusions end-a!" Mario freaked out, however the big eight feet gorilla type ape had no pleasure of hurting him as he amazingly spoke to Mario in roughly but close to good English language, "... _ **M-M-m-a-ann**_ , _**Ffrieennd**_ ..." "You-a... you can talk." " **MAN** , **friend** , **LITTLE MAN** , _ **friend**_." "...Okay, _now I've seen everything_." gloated Mario with sarcasm, the ape then laughs a little admiring the plumber's humor replying " **Little man funny to DK**." "...My-a name is Mario, Mario." "... **Mario**?" the plumber nodded yes to the ape to get his name right as he replied to his name "... **DK** , **DK**." "D-K...?" " **DK** , **Donkey Kong**!" Mario wanted to thank the ape known as Donkey Kong who was the mightiest warrior ape in all of Kong Bongo for saving him out here in this unknown jungle but he needed to get back up to Yoshi Island and see where the mystic rock was pointing that is unless this was Yoshi Island according to the map, sadly Mario finds out except the map was gone and might have remembered it flying out of the pocket of his overall pants while falling and crashing into a plane and landed here. Donkey Kong knew nothing about Yoshi Island, he told Mario this was Kongo Bongo Island and which ever Island he was heading for it would sure to be six sea miles away from his island as he knew it, leaving Mario feeling more down in the blue on how he was suppose to get back to the Mushroom Kingdom and save his brother Luigi Mario and Princess Peach Toadstool now, which made DK feel worried why his new associate was so desperate to leave, because he had a life of his own back where he came from, _briefly_ telling him that he still had a family except they were in serious trouble and he had to go rescue them from all the dangers going on out in the Mushroom Kingdom. The big coconut deep inside the big ape's heart began to brake hearing such awful news like that, for he knew what it was like to loose a family like the time when most of his kind were lost and by far the only remaining relative he could think of was just his grandfather who lived in some parts of these jungles only two hills up from where he lived on the island and was mostly cranky at times. Donkey Kong was willing to help Mario find a way to get back up to the Mushroom Kingdom, but he suggested they do this tomorrow since it was getting dark and the sun was coming down anyway, plus Mario did need a place to sleep after going through all that swimming, jumping, punching, and kicking he had to take for one day while getting something to keep his stomach from growling so hard which DK offered some bananas and oranges to fill up his hunger.

Later that night Mario was given a hammock bed to sleep in, the same as DK's, he wasn't too comfortable sleeping on these things but it would have to do, at least he had a bed to sleep in, however the exhausted plumber couldn't sleep because he couldn't stop thinking about Luigi's existence but nor could he stop thinking about this wonderful time he had with Princess Toadstool, her charms and her liking's for him, it was almost like they were meant for each other a lot like his previous companionship he had back in Brooklyn. While Donkey Kong promised to help return him to the regions of The Mushroom Kingdom across the farthest sea, Mario was hardly sure if the big ape knew how to get there since he barely knew Yoshi Island and probably had no experience of the Mushroom Kingdom either, not to mention Mario lost the map and now he had no idea where to go or how to get to where, it seemed hopeless at first until Mario then found out not all his stuff had fallen out, he still had his bag with the last super powering mushroom inside, and the rock medallion was still worn around his neck, so Mario didn't have to worry about trying find his way up to find the princess and undo all that havoc, the plumber eventually got a good night rest settling down on his hammock while trying to ignore the massive snores from DK.

Meanwhile up in the prison tower, the captive princess spent most of her time looking at the stars out in the sky from her prison cell window beyond the heavy bars seeing at least two little stars peaked in a lower distance in the sky while the rest of the sky out at Koopa's keep was covered up by a colossal dark cloud rising way above the castle leaving her more miserable seeing no bright sunshine or even the glowing moonlight passing through, and those two tiny stars shown very far beneath the distance of the cloud only made her think of her and Mario together hoping Mario was still alive out there somewhere in this corrupted kingdom.

The next day came but just when Donkey Kong was ready to help Mario get back to the Mushroom Kingdom the bouncing ape received a shock when his whole sack of bananas he left outside next to the doorstep of his treehouse were taken, Mario didn't know why DK should've kept the sack safe inside the house but the he couldn't have time to argue he just wanted go get the cravings of his beloved bananas back. Mario hung on to DK while swinging a few vines until he finally spotted the thieves who took all his sack of bananas from down below, the same old vile scaly crocodile thugs known as the kremlings who have been trying to steal all of Donkey Kong's banana hoard for months and he was not going to let any of them slide not one peel. He told Mario to allow him to take care of these green stooges himself as they found to be no threat to him since there was only two of them so he jumped on top and surprised them stopping their moving wagon causing the two crocs to get out charge at him, but... " _ **KAPOW!**_ " two big fist punch at both them flying two miles through the air and hitting a far huge tree! "... _Woah_ , That's-a one tough monkey." impressed Mario. So now that Donkey Kong had got his whole banana sack back he was now ready to take Mario up the hillside where he be able leave the island, by flight.

While Donkey Kong didn't know much about the Mushroom Kingdom, he did knew someone who's been there a couple of times in the past few weeks, an ape pilot named Funky Kong who was an expert at flying a plane all the way from the Mushroom Kingdom, around other landmarks, and all the way back to Kongo Bongo Island safe as banana cream pie. Mario didn't know about the banana cream pie part but hopefully this would help get him up there than what choice did he had. Mario said his goodbyes to the friendly hairy giant but not before DK handed him these two coconut shells letting him know he can make any music with those by hitting them both together many times if he wanted to, "Okay... thanks-a." and off he went Funky Kong through the wooden island made airplane hoping this will get him to his transportation without any accident.


	14. EPXIV Lost and Found

The flight took about 30 minutes but the plane had made it to the East side of the Mushroom Kingdom where the pilot ape in sunglasses asked which location he wanted to be dropped off at, Mario looked down upon the upcoming regions and was going to choose whatever the amulet tells him he should go, with the blinking from the rock, and the location he spotted just now was the same island he saw much like the image on the map he remembered, Yoshi Island, the one with the tall long mountain on top, that's where he had to go since he couldn't get through the bridge from before so he asked Funky Kong to land down there and drop him off at the start of the trail. Funky flew the plane down a little closer and instead flipped it over dropping Mario out to the ground tumbling over, then the hairy pilot flew off leaving the plumber kinda upset why he couldn't have just landed safely on the platform but at least it was unlike yesterday's which was more hazardous than that, "Never ride a monkey driven airplane again-a!..." Mario warned himself.

Finally he was on Yoshi Island, the rock kept blinking and he kept on strolling, he followed the trail from left to right up North through an uncanny jungle site until the rock stopped blinking and he wasn't at the end of the path yet, nor was there any other path as he kept turning around every direction, but the rock blinked again, this time he was facing the direction East to something that came from beyond the bushes, there was no trail going through there but he went in anyway passing huge leaves and then he heard something coming from over the next few bushes. He rushed through the bushes and found another secret item box floating infront of a boulder, but beyond the boulder he heard screeching and some strange groanings, this wasn't just any screeching, it was the same old cowardly screech only Mario was familiar with... he peaked on top of the boulder and it was Luigi Mario! Mario Mario's brother was finally found, however he was found trembling in a cage hanging on the branch of a bent tree surrounded by a tribe of strange hooded mask wearing figures who were about to cook him in a pot from the looks of it, so Mario had to act fast and use one of his items on them but was easily caught by one of them from behind wielding a spear. Mario sled back down but because he was next to box he hit the bottom and out came some kind of bright glowing star stunning the hooded mask figure while Mario catches it and the star absorbs his whole body blinking in bright lights around him as he faces the first opponent with it, "You-a think-a you're the only shy-guy here well let's-a now make an impression!" he came carging passing through the vandal causing him to vanish into little sparkles with it's spear, mask, and robe all emptied out, he then pounces on the whole tripe by from behind the boulder surprise running over all of them causing them all to vanish the same way in little sparkles emptying their masks and robes, the last one threw it's spear at him but it didn't hurt him so... "POOF!" Luigi got even more timid when he saw the light blinking figure coming up to him, "Stay-a back, who ever you are!" "...Luigi." "...What, Luigi?" "Its-a me Mario!" his super brother explained after kicking over the pot and putting out the fire beneath him. Mario was very glad to see Luigi alive and well, Mario grabbed on the bamboo made bars and strongly tore them open with his new power freeing Luigi out of the cage right before his most strongest power just faded away, "Whah!? _Douh_!" Luigi then recognizes him and it was his brother, which the two heavily embraced each other now that they were both reunited after five long peril days fighting off koopas and goombas around this unsettling world. "It's-a so good to see you again-a bro, you have-a no i-a-dea what-a I went through." "You-a, I'm in the same boat Mario, but first-a we-a go free yoshi." he replied.

"Who's-a Yoshi?" asked Mario, Luigi showed the way over at the bushes showing who this Yoshi was, he turned out to be a giant green amphibian like dinosaur "Are you-a crazy?!" shocked Mario, "No, no, trust-a me I'll explain everything when we get back to where I set-a camp." Luigi said. Not knowing why Luigi's friend was some kind of dinosaur, he was found tied up after that small hooded mask tribe kidnapped the two of them, him and Luigi, they both untied him though Mario was once again not too sure about this. But the dinosaur got closer to Mario and licked him a couple times (like a dog) revealing to be a big friendly green dino to them, Luigi hopped on his back and offered Mario a ride along with him, but he'd rather just walk instead once they get up to his old hideout. Luigi led Mario back up to the trail he was walking by all the way up two paths leading left and right, he to the right leading Mario up to a nearby waterfall where they were greeted by a whole tribe of yoshis who were charmed to meet the new visiter Luigi brought over.

Mario was quite convinced that the tribe of these creatures were peaceful had no pleasure of harming him or Luigi who explained the whole story, ever since they fell through that pipe they were apparently seperated from each other sending each through two different locations of the Mushroom Kingdom where Luigi flowed out through a different pipe sending him up out to some kind of canyon where he was chased by all sorts of odd shaped enemies, but mostly koopas and goombas, however he made it through a big long bridge that led him up to this island where he had no idea what he was going to expect to find deep down the jungles and all until he came across a giant egg that he thought about cooking for lunch since he was trying to fend for himself looking for food and shelter and most of his hunting equipment and plumbing supplies were dumped out while running through the island, but the egg slowly hatched revealing Yoshi when he was just a hatchling and thought of Luigi to be his mother calling him, Mamma Luigi most of the time which Mario found deeply humorous, since Luigi found him not to be as dangerous as the koopas or goombas and decided to take care him, he eventually found Yoshi's own kind he thought about letting him reunite with his parents but none of them were any of his parents so not knowing what happen to the other parents Luigi decided to spend some time for a while with all the rest of the yoshis who were just as friendly as he was and over the passed few days surviving on fruit such as grape, bananas, and mangoes Yoshi's been growing in size every time Luigi kept feeding him and feeding him, he became as big as the rest of the yoshis today, that was the day when they were captured by those strange masked natives who were going to do some horrible things to them it Mario hadn't arrived in time to save the day.

Mario then told Luigi his whole story about a princess he met who was captured by an evil giant lizard who took over the Mushroom Kingdom and he was destined to go forth and rescue her so that this whole land won't be what it was like now while coming across goombas, koopas, walking bomb devices, and giant talking monkeys in the process, "Gee, that's-a quite an adventure you took." "Yeah I know and-a... I still-a think we should keep-a going." "Where out-a there!?" "No offense Luigi but-a if this-a means getting us both out of this-a place and back up to Brooklyn alive then I suggest-a we get a move on and-a make sure those monsters do not mess these two plumbers!" Mario tried convincing Luigi to come with him on this, but he didn't want to get mangled again by those koopa troops and others again but Yoshi who too can speak (only a little) volunteered to come along with them considering how much he was touched by Mario's feelings on saving a sweet beautiful Princess. All the rest of the yoshis agreed that Luigi should go with Yoshi and Mario on this quest, "I trusted you, and-a now you must trust-a me bro." "... ... _Aughw_... Oh boy, alright-a, might as well." Luigi accepted, and the whole trio went off with all the yoshis wishing them good luck but not before carrying some food them on the way considering they were going to need their strengths to carry on this incredible journey.


	15. EPXV Peek-A-Boo

As Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi went down the left the trail Luigi humbly asked Mario how they were going to find the castle where the princess was held captive at and how they going to defeat any enemy coming near them, he told him all about the magic hidden boxes an old acquaintance of his scattered around the kingdom that only he and Luigi could open, nobody else but them, he also told him that he had a map to get to the castle but it got lost after his confrontations with some koopa wizard from up in the sky so now he only has the magical compass like amulet that could help direct them to where they need to go without getting lost, now Luigi became the one to worry, about knowing what his brother was doing. There weren't much trouble coming until another one of those mask hooded bandits were spotted near them with two bombs walking this way, Mario rushed up to one of the bombs and snatched it throwing it at the groaning menace along with the other bomb before it went off, "BOOM!" blowing them off the trail, Luigi was impressed how Mario took them out without using his powers again but he told Luigi he had one saved in his pocket just for an emergency, after another mile down the path the two plumbers found another tall green pipe except this one was a little narrow and didn't look like they going to be able to fit through it, but that didn't stop Luigi from running up to it believing it to be one of the same pipes that could lead them back up to Brooklyn safe and sound with Mario supposedly doubting that, "Luigi I don't think..." suddenly something popped out the pipe revealing to be a big red white polka-dotted carnivorous plant who chopped at Luigi with it's razor sharp teeth scaring him away running back over to Mario and Yoshi, just as Mario was about to show that plant who's boss with the one power size mushroom of his, Yoshi quickly jumped into action and shot it's big long tongue at it catching it like a frog and dragging it out of the thin pipe and sending the plant into his mouth in one bite swallowing in a quick second! "...Okay, uh... how did you get captured again?" questioned Mario after witnessing Yoshi's special technique, "...Net," the dino squeaked, "...big, BIG net." But instead asking anymore questions Mario found another floating box with another hidden item inside, Luigi and Yoshi did not noticed that to be around this part of the island and Mario to wack at it jump and hit the bottom and popped out came another power size mushroom which Mario touched and like last time grew a little taller surprising Luigi and Yoshi, "See-a, what did I-a tell you Luigi, there are more where that came from." said the big sized Mario, his brother didn't know what to say except, "Mario... Let's-a go!"

On the North direction forward after passing few more little bushes that were blocking the trail the trio then found the other long one mile bridge leading to the next region, all they had to do was walk across, Mario wasn't taking any chances after the last bridge he tried to get across, but since this one was more sturdy enough to not brake he decided to make a run for it down the bridge avoiding any enemies coming from the other side of it, ironically enough more danger kept showing up, this time from down the ravine, a big group of red yellow fish were leaping high up in the air flying over the bridge splashing Mario slowing him down while more kept coming and coming from out of the water below rising above and over the bridge from each side, luckily Yoshi ran up to this situation and used his tongue once again eating every fish that kept jumping up giving Luigi and Mario enough time to get through the bridge.

The three finally made it to the end and the rock could now help guide Mario to where ever the castle of Koopa was at, "Look out-a princess, your knight-a in armor is-a coming!" Mario chanted. So Mario did not know what this location was or the name of it but judging by the large pointed mountains nearby and the grasslands his guess was that they were probably strolling through some kind of canyon, canyon that was filled with horse hair plants, Mario knew just who all those plants were according to Geno's story, the same innocent toad people who the wicked Kamek turned like the same as the rest into stone which made Luigi shivered in fear after Mario told him the whole story along the trip, they've eventually encountered a strange looking cactus, it was live one that was about to come after them with it's very sharp spikes covered all over it, Yoshi then makes one more hit with his tongue and yanks the whole thing to his mouth and swallowed it, now Yoshi was full and had to walk a little slow without Luigi riding on him.

The sun was already setting and was getting dark, Luigi suggested they find some shelter or any place to sleep in but Mario still needed to keep going with the amulet showing them the way to get to the princess, just then Luigi located an old house nearby, it looked like an average day house that had a light on inside from the upstairs bedroom window that was opened which made Luigi think someone was inside therefore finding help asking the keeper of the house if they can stay for the night. Luigi rushed over leaving Mario unsure whether they should go in or not considering the look on that house was all gloomy and torn up, plus the rock wasn't blinking to go that way. Luigi came up to the house and knocked on the door but nobody answered... however after hearing an unusual laughing sound of six little children the door opened by itself as Luigi walked right in, but the door slammed behind him trapping him inside the house! Luigi tried opening it back but the door was shut closed and couldn't, Luigi tried banging a few times which alerted Mario to come to his help while Yoshi lied down trying to rest his full stomach. Mario knew something was off so he rushed over to open the front door but that wouldn't open from the outside, he then tries to bang on it like Luigi was doing even kicking the door down as hard as he could but none of that seem to work. Luigi was now trapped inside where the main room was all dark and gloomy with no light on, except he saw one leading upstairs, Luigi wondered if the keeper was up there, he walked up through the crack squeaking steps while Mario outside told Luigi to not fear as he kept pacing back and forth thinking while hitting those two coconuts shells together up in the air not knowing what he's doing other than finding a way to get Luigi out of that house, but being too agitated at what he kept doing he just threw those darn shells for how pointless and useless they were to him hitting the rooftop skirts of the house, that was when Mario got an idea after seeing the broken sash window above. Luigi was upstairs and heard another laugh that sounded like child with a cat sound, it was coming from the bedroom all the way down the hall where the light was on inside as Luigi followed it down the dark upstairs hall and opened the half shut door, he went in... only find out there was no light on and nobody was in there until... "...BOO!" Luigi jumped in fear after turning around seeing that there was a white frightening ghost with sharp teeth and glowing purple eyes surprised him from behind striking terror into him! Mario heard Luigi's screeching from up in the bedroom and because was still grown fully big, he was big enough to jump real high up to the open window while landing on the roof skirt of the house! Mario burst in and found Luigi about to be attacked by the ghost, but the tall plumber quickly grabbed Luigi and carried him to the window and sprung out escaping the ghost's clutches. But then more started showing up from out of the front door going after the two plumbers, Mario then shrunk back to normal size knowing that most these forms only last for about an hour but what difference would it make considering that was only the power to turn him in full size so big or small they were couldn't defeat them since they're all ghosts and ghosts cannot be destroyed, so Mario followed the directions from the blinking rock and two plumbers including Yoshi who was now getting back on his feet both skedaddled out of this haunted territory!

It took while but the three manage to loose them and got safely got away at the right time, "Next time we-a check out the more cleaner environments-a!" exhausted Luigi after all that running leaving Mario to finally ride on Yoshi's back since he's been doing a lot walking and running around the kingdom.


	16. EPXVI The Castle of Roy

It was already night time, the two plumbers took quite a long path through the canyon without setting a camp almost tired until Mario found another block shaped box containing another red flower item he grabbed changing him back into his fire form giving him the ability shoot fireballs that made Luigi question how many other powers this Geno person scattered inside each box around this world, Geno didn't actually tell Mario specifically what other kinds of powers he placed but Mario was certain that these power good enough to help him survive this expedition.

They stopped and found a big canyon hill where four goombas up ahead came charging only to burst into ashes by Mario's fireballs as the whole trio eventually made it up to the top where Mario beyond this hill located another weary castle which was sure to be where the princess was. The three had to go down there but stopped when Luigi refused to take one step toward that castle, Mario wanted to know why, it was because Luigi had this fear of all that molten lava and he would get burnt alive if he fell in, but Mario said otherwise if he followed his lead they can avoid it and make it up to the castle, "It's-a not just that-a, it's because you can defeat those bad guys out there alot better than I could." "What's-a that suppose to mean?" "It-a means I'm-a not as brave as you Mario, I always crouch-a in corners and hide every time we see danger, without all my tools I cannot defend myself except-a for maybe with-a Yoshi by my side, you-a came so far with all those powers while I got nothing, all-a I can do is coware and slow-a you down like when I foolishly went in that house full of ghost and you had to come get me , I'm-a sorry bro, but you're on-a your own on-a this one!" Mario felt so guilty and touched by his brother's words that while he could not do this on his own he suggested not to make him come and he can wait here and once he's done with this castle he might put in a word with the princess that he did most of the work and deserve a medal for it, Luigi accepted it and wished him good luck and be very careful leaving Yoshi to keep him company in case of dangerous obstacles coming.

Mario went down and tried to find a way to get across this wide lava stream, luckily Mario conspicuously found a big paddle board like stepping stone along with a big long bone that could help him paddle his way through the hot boiling stream, not much time to question why it was even there so Mario a deep breath dealing with this hazard again and started paddling without tripping off, he carefully made it to the other side and quickly strolled to the castle while passing through a few dead skeletal koopas. Without any enemy coming he made it up to another big gateway bridge standing over fiery hot lava two stories below, except this time the koopaling who lives here was waiting for him on the bridge, it was Roy the second of Bowser's oldest cousins, " _ **Yo**_ , Lets _see_ what you got on _me_ , because Roy don't need no body guards to take you out, me, Roy can beat you as payback for my cousin Morton, _**see**_! **Let's end this** _ **quickly**_ **,** _ **chappy**_!" he selfishly tainted, taunting the plumber to fight Mario accepted his challenge and went charging through the bridge as Roy did the same, but the koopaling began to toss some hammers at him nearly hitting him with the last one getting him by the legs knocking him down while trying to avoid them, Mario was still not down like that though Roy taunted, "You better stay cause you beat Roy, _**see**_." Mario ignored his blabbering words and kept blasting fire at him making him loose his concentration, all fireball that fireball shooting not only hurt him but ruined the shades of his sunglasses which made him very angry and started pouncing his way up to Mario trying to jump and stomp on top him " **Roy will crush you now**!" he roared, but Mario manage run passed his high approaching jump and headed for the entrance while the koopaling turned back around to get him! Mario once again makes to the other side of the bridge and destroyed it with the ax sending the koopaling to fall into the lava like the last one. "Perhaps-a you've underestimated me, _see_."

Mario rushed into the castle and took out more koopas coming but then tries avoiding these large massive blocks that were dropping down on top of him and looked like they were alive, whatever they were Mario got passed them and made to the dungeon where only found and freed two enslaved toad citizens from Toad Town who thanked him but told him their princess was in another castle, "In another castle!? Again!?" How-a many more castles are there?!" frustrated Mario. Suddenly they weren't alone, from out shadowy corners came Kamek the wizard koopa who had been expecting him to come here so he could finish him off once and for all, "As you weren't troubled enough you will now pay for what did to one of King Koopas seven last remaining cousins." gloated Kamek, Mario thought he could take on Kamek as he used more of his fireball shots on him but sadly Kamek used the power of his scepter teleport behind him, when Mario turned around Kamek made the first shot and zapped Mario back into normal form like before leaving him helpless, then suddenly right when Kamek blasted his spell towards Mario ready to zap him into whatever he chose, Luigi quickly stepped in pushing Mario out of the way turning him instead into a floating hard stoned brick block! "Luigi!" cried Mario Mario in sorrow after Luigi Mario sacrificed himself for Mario saving his life! Yoshi arrived and witnessed the horror flicked on Luigi "Mamma Luigi!" he cried, but Kamek wasn't giving up just yet as he used his spell on Mario one last time until Yoshi shot his tongue at the scepter and pulled it away from Kamek leaving defenseless! Unfortunately the scepter gave a bad taste in Yoshi's mouth which caused him to spit it out and rolled back over to Kamek disgusted that it was covered in yoshi saliva, because his scepter was all slobbered Kamek could not get it to work until it was all cleaned up, thus he went back on to his broomstick but not before telling Mario they were not finished yet and disappeared into the night from Roy's castle flying back to Koopa's like a coward.

Mario deeply in tears that his brother was changed into stone, "Luigi, how could you, you didn't show how brave you were, I-a promised Mom I would keep you away from any threat." sobbed Mario, Yoshi, and the toads felt so terrible about how sorry Mario felt though Mario wonder how the big ape got here and knew where he was, but it didn't matter to him, while kneeling in depression the only remaining plumber eventually shrugs it off and stands up in hatred stating this was now personal and no turning back... "That's-a it, now l'm-a pulling off-a these gloves! It's-a time for a little vendetta on Koopa!" groaned Mario, "Then can I come with you." Yoshi begged, "No, this is my fight now, I'm-a gonna turn-a this koopa into flat pizza, I'll go get the princess back alright and knock that looney little four eyed lizard into next _Martedi_ , nobody turns-a my bro into solid brick made block and get away with it, now I'm-a gonna put the same wack on him!" he vowed with retaliation, Yoshi felt his pain but he also felt like assisting him for this mission since he too wanted get back at the same reptilian scoundrels for this, "You can't get there fast on foot." Yoshi said otherwise, Mario didn't know what to say but he accepted the generous dinosaur's offer on riding him along the way leaving the toads back at the castle to keep his stoned brother some company like he promised before.

Poor Mario got himself in too much of a pickle now that his brother young brother Luigi had perished from the lights of those nasty old koopas and had only that one little power up mushroom he could rely on fighting against a powerful beast like King Koopa and his army, he didn't know what to do. He stopped to rest at a safe spot at the grasslands and looked at all the beautiful stars in the sky just like the time he and Princess Peach Toastool did before all this happened, he still kept thinking about her and knew deep down in his heart she was alright and also vowed to rescue her, whatever it took he would always keep coming for her no matter what, and he told her good night where ever she was, while up in the highest castle tower she too told him good night where ever he was.


	17. EPXVII The Castle of Ludwick

Roared with rage and stomping with terror, Koopa puts the blame all on Kamek for not destroying the outsider loss of his other two cousins, " **YOU LET HIM LIVE!** " "I tried but he had some back up with him, a..." " **ONE TONGUE WIELDING YOSHI! YOU HAD THE POWER TO TURN A WHOLE ARMY OF TOADS AND HUMANS INTO STONE AND PLANT YOU COWARDLY SORCERER!** " " _I_... just thought I come back to warn you about... _what_... the _proh_... _prophecy had said_...!" " **OUT OF THE QUESTION! YOU WILL GO OUT THERE AND FIND HIM, BRING HIM TO ME, DEAD OR ALIVE! AND DON'T COME BACK UNTIL THE JOB IS DONE! Do I make myself** _ **cleeearrr**_?!" "... _Crah_... _Crystal_..." He let go of his neck and tossed him to the wall. "Wait a minute cousin Bowser," halted Rari, "would it be any trouble if we were to go help Kamek find the con-nv-v-vic-t, our other cousins Bowser?" "No! I will not lose another koopaling if it's the last thing I do!" "But we can take good care of ourselves, we are koopalings cousin Bowser, must we in our thrones and do nothing?" "... _ **My decision is final Rari**_ **... as king, one must always hit their enemy with everything they've got until all they have left is their bear fists!** " "That didn't stop you from capturing the princess by yourself Bowser." " **Are you doubting my leadership Rari**?" "No cousin Bowser." "... _ **MMVRRR**_..." "...King Koopa." "... **You're lucky I didn't pick Ludwick as future ruler for this kingdom. Now return to your castle at once**!" hollered Koopa while Rari muttered behind his shell, "... _Some fearless powerful ruler you are_..." Kemak was given orders fly Rari back to his region until he stopped him and gave him a proposition about capturing and destroying Mario another way without his stubburn old koopaling cousin knowing.

The next day came and Mario rode off with Yoshi who wanted to cheer him up by letting him know it wasn't his fault as Luigi wanted to save him because Luigi cared about his brother as much as his brother cared about him, "...Please, don't-a speak, I-a may not come back alive, but neither did Luigi after saving my life with his and I'm-a gonna return the favor for Princess Peach is she's-a in the next-a castle." uttered Mario with strength inside him, the rock amulet seemed like it was taking them in circles until he realized they were walking through the platform leading up to the mountain top of a grassland hill where they eventually found another bridge leading them to another mountain sized hill on the other side like last time making Mario wonder if they were going back to Cookie Hill, they went over the bridge without any enemy showing up or anything, it seemed too easy at first until more goombas came walking by allowing Yoshi to fix them a shot of his tongue eating each of them up with in one gulp, they traveled down the other hill passing more of those masked bandits through the grasslands. While riding Yoshi way down east the plumber found a brown brick made road (much like the same road Mario was walking through when he first came to this world) leading through a gorge to something, but what could it be. Mario and Yoshi took a closer look strolling down to where this road was leading to while the sky became a little cloudy as they received shock when they found a lot of floating block shaped stones scattered all over which Mario already what all those were much like how he knew what those horse tail plants were reminding himself he needed to get to the princess fast so she could undo the spell that was lifted on these poor helpless mushroom people, including poor Luigi Mario.

The road eventually lead them all the way up to another castle, but this was not just any castle, it was same large castle where the Mushroom King and Queen had ruled over until they were overthroned by Koopa, Mario had to storm in one one more time to see if the Mushroom Princess was in there, she had to be, because this was where King Koopa took control over. But they had get passed another trio of koopas except this time they were flying koopas who flew above Mario dropping bombs on top of him causing him and Yoshi to run and avoid them while getting up to the castle, now more enemies were coming, about ten more goombas, twelve more koopas troopas (on foot), and eight more mask wearing shy-guys heading their way! Mario had to use more than just even fire power against them, but luck had it when Mario found another floating box, he charged up to it before the whole crew got any closer to them and punched it open, out came another blinking star Mario quickly touched and turned both him and Yoshi into multi colors which means they had enough energy to get pass all the groups vanquishing all while running through them to reach the castle surprising the flying koopas from above! Finally they were at the front entrance, this time there was no long bridge or lava river, but there were four hammer brothers guarding the door along with some giant ball thing attached to chain leash like a dog and it was sleeping, luckily Mario had the super star power to get pass both of them until he only took out two hammer guards as the power quickly wore off just like that, the two hammer brothers threw their hammers at Yoshi knocking Mario off his back and tumbled down the stairs of the porch sending Yoshi to flee in tears wimping out on Mario running away especially after the comping dog like ball woke up barking at him with it's sharp pointed chomping teeth, Mario got back up but is then knocked out by another hammer thrown by the guards!

Mario was out for a really long time until he opened his eyes and found out he was now captured, trapped in an small uncomfortable cage hanging on a chain to the ceiling where he was greeted by the koopaling Ludwick who owned this castle by his older cousin's permission, "Good afternoon outsider, I am Ludwick and I bid you welcome, and happy trails since this will your last visit." gloated the koopaling with generous manners, "So good of you to come this far, but just so you know, the princess is in another castle." "... _Wow_ , _never saw that coming_." said Mario sarcastically, he told Mario this castle was once the home of the Mushroom King and the Mushroom Queen until Bowser who who became known as King Koopa took over and ruled the kingdom with the Mushroom Castle as his new home, however many years had passed and he got very tired of living down in the bottom of a gorge and that was when he decided to move out and was now living in a different location in the Mushroom Kingdom where he left him in charge of this castle since he didn't mind living on the bottom while the rest of his cousins live different higher areas, but Ludwick didn't had to tell his prisoner where Koopa was now that the other koopalings were arriving at the balcony soon to pick up and deliver the prisoner to the castle anyway so Mario was going to see for himself, plus to give him a heads up Ludwick already took his stone necklace away from him while he was out cold, and found out why Kamek was having a hard time sensing the plumber from his scepter because he knew about this sacred necklace and how it worked after his cousin Bowser told him about the legend made by the seven stars who tried to bring peace to this world but failed at it when all the fighting was going on and magic spreading through the lands (etc). He then told Mario his other four cousins Kootie, Iggy, Lemmy, and Rari were already on their way in their giant motor flying pirate ship to come get them in a few minutes, Rari was one who planned this, hunting down Mario themselves without Kamek doing most of the work but mostly prove to their leader that they could take down their adversaries without their minions doing it for them. So Ludwick wanted the plumber to be ready because it was going to be at least half an hour for the ship to arrive, "It was quite a pleasure talking with you outsider and hope you're ready to meet my other koopaling cousins, my troops will send for you shortly, this is what I call... _GAME OVER_." chuckled Ludwick returning to his throne room until it was time to leave.

It appears that all hope seemed lost for Mario Mario who was now captured by the villains and could not escape, but he wasn't the only prisoner in the dungeon of this castle, there were four more toads from Toad Town who were captured as one of Ludwick's slaves which were two toad guards, Kinopio, and Toadsworth the Chancellor who humbly blamed the plumber for all of this, "Now see what you've done," he mistrusted, "I warned you what would happen if the princess was outdoors, she would easily be spotted by Koopa and taken away, no thanks to your foolishness for letting her outside, especially without any guards for that matter!" "Oh shut up chancellor!" shouted Kinopio, "at least my buddy Mario came all the way from Toad Town fighting off many koopas and goombas to come rescue us, and the princess!" "No... he's-a right," Mario said while feeling hopeless, "I'm-a such a fool for-a bringing Luigi into this, without the rock I too am nothing, I should-a have quit when I-a found Luigi and find a way out of-a this alternate world through those sink hole pipes, all hope is-a lost, all..." ...Just then when Mario had his arms crossed, he felt something in the inner pocket of his overall pants, it was the same only remaining power up mushroom left the little bag that Mario did not used yet, it was hidden in his inner pocket the only place Ludwick forgot to check and it was still functional! Mario pulled it out of the bag and touched it, his strength and size increased so much it helped bust him out of the cage crashing down to the floor but was okay, "...The GAME's not over yet-a!" cried Mario freeing Toadsworth and the other three toads out of their cages after pulling the lever down and breaking them out!

Mario quickly rushed through the upstairs hall and jumped on top of an upcoming koopa troopa and kicked towards the two hammer koopas who were going to fetch the plumber knocking them over and jumped on top to the heads by him scaring them into their shells too! He and the four toads stopped at the last chamber at the end of the hall where they found Ludwick outside on the balcony waiting for the coming of his young cousins on the ship while it was night time, "Just imagine I might become the future ruler of Bowser's throne when he finds out how I manage to capture our wanted convict." " **He'd-a say you are having a really bad-a hair day**." Mario surprised Ludwick from behind who turned around and was shocked on how he escaped his cage, " **You-a might want to-a check a little closer before I used my-a power up mushroom to free myself-a, and get a haircut too**!" "... ** _Wie kannst du es wagen_**... No _dummkopf_ makes fun of my hair and gets away with it!" Ludwick attacked Mario puffing two flames at him while the four toads stood back, Mario dodged the flames and then Ludwick crouched down like a ball and went rolling after him around the balcony trying to run him over! But Mario back flip's over his rolling attack as Ludwick got back on his feet while his back was turned giving Mario the right time to kick him twice in the stomach when the koopaling turned around, Ludwick kneeled down and Mario jumps on top of his head knocking him down senseless. After the tall plumber snatches the guiding stone from his out cold opponant's neck he heavily picked him up and threw him over the 18 story balcony falling to his doom!

The Toadstool castle was no longer owned by any koopaling (supposedly). While Toadsworth was impressed with Mario's show against Ludwick, he still wondered how he was able to get to the primary koopaling castle and find the princess. After hearing about the other koopalings coming to this castle, Mario came up with only one strategy that he could think and had no idea if it would work or not.


	18. EPXVIII A Koopa Kingdom Falls (Part 1)

The massive Koopaling airship arrived just in time to pick up Ludwick believing he was still around where it stopped next to his royal chamber outside and dropped the anchor leading from the cabin entrance to the balcony floor, " _LUDWICK_!" Rari called out from above, "It's time to ride out!" their faithful cousin approached outside on the balcony wearing a robe and hood over his head and responded to him in a strange raspy voice " _Coming cousin-a_!" while Rari felt a little suspicious about this he had no knowledge on believe whether it was a hoax or not as the strange hooded koopaling who turned out to be Mario in disguise hung on to the chained anchor leading him up into the cabin entrance. The ship then took off leaving the four freed toads who were hidden up in the lone chamber to wait for their hero's return with Toadworths hoping Mario knew what was doing.

Back on the ship, all four of the young remaining koopalings Kootie, Lemmy, Iggy their captain Rari were on board flying around the regions of the Mushroom Kingdom searching for their adversary while bickering and bragging out on deck, "How come I don't get to turn the wheel!?" moaned Lemmy, "Because the last time you used it the ship was turning upside down with all the weapon supplies falling out and we had to pick up every last one of them that day thanks to you." replied Iggy, "Will both of you shut up." minded the sassy koopaling Kootie who was busy looking at herself in a full body mirror, "You shut up Kootie," shouted Lemmy "why are you even up here with that stupid mirror anyway?!" During the koopalings' arguments above, Mario was inside the cabin of the ship where he jumped and the surprised the koopa troopas kicking and jumping on two who welcomed him in after mistaking him for Ludwick then he kicked their hiding shell so hard at the rest of the troops knocking them all down with one hit until the shells from the two koopa troopas couldn't stop and kept on swirling and flying everywhere throughout the whole cabin including the brick cage where the last few toads held captive were! This started to alert the four koopalings above deck, "What in the living thwomp is going on down there?!" pestered Kootie who checked to see what all that racket was down in the cabins. She opened the door and big Mario came flying out and bumped into the outdoor wall deck as did the two koopa shells that flew out everywhere with Kootie, Iggy, and Lemmy ran in panic until the shells eventually hit each other knocking themselves over and stopped! Mario got back up and was now caught by the four young koopalings who confronted Mario who thought he could take both on, "Well, well, well, if it isn't the trouble making alien who is not from this world." uttered Rari who was wondered something about the hooded impostor, "That's-a plumber to you!" replied Mario standing up tall to those koopalings until all of a sudden a big zap out from the side of the ship hit Mario shrinking him down to normal size, he turned around and it was Kamek flying by on his broomstick next to the ship considering the fact Rari convinced him to go along with his plan on capturing Mario together, "That's funny, one zap from this scepter should've turned you into a big horse tail plant," confused Kamek " those power ups are quite strong enough to shield you from my spells, but no matter, now that you don't anymore of them around you, hopefully, this time you have nothing to dodge this spell now!" But that's what he thought when Mario peaked down and saw the knocked down mirror lying next to him on the deck, Kamek immediately used his fully charged up scepter and struck his spell towards him as Mario manage to use the mirror and blocked the magical blast reflecting it's powerful hit causing it to bounce back and ended up hitting the three koopalings instead when Mario moved the mirror aiming it to the left where they were standing! Kemak could not believe his eyes, Kootie, Lemmy, and Iggy who stood together in a trio were both turned to stone blocks! "... ... ...Oh NO! ...What have I done!" shocked Kamek. Then from out of nowhere a stray bomb hit Kamek from behind knocking out the scepter in the air from his hand and landed on the ship's deck where Kamek was now powerless after another bomb hits his broom causing it to loose control sending Kamek to thrust all the way down into the forest of Illusions where he crash landed into a giant spider's web with three big hungry spiders!

Mario wanted to thank who the bomb thrower was, but surprisingly it turned out to be that same menacing air pilot who plowed Mario off his airplane a day ago and was now helping him out for some good reason! But as much as Mario did not saw that coming, nor did he thought there wasn't just three koopalings on deck, another one came charging from down the stairs leaving the ship on autopilot (basically tying the wheel down with the ship flying north) and tried to pounce on Mario who obviously dodged that by ducking over, he tumbled and hit the floor but got back up. It was Rari the last sibling of King Koopa left who was now inferior with Mario seeing that almost his whole family were deceased thanks to him, but this time he caught Kamek's scepter and planned to use it on him "So you think have all the power with just some of your friends out there trying to help you, well not this time, let's see how you enjoy being stone too plumber!" snarled Rari as tried wield the scepter at Mario except, he didn't know how to work it, he tried spinning it a few times and banged on the floor deck with it which then made it's magic flashed around Rari, in teleportation, it transported him to the right side 5 feet away from the ship, therefore Rari fell deep down into the same old revine Mario fell in and plunged into the river below where he met his fate and got eaten alive in one gulp by a great red white belly fish!

Now Mario was finally rid of that foul magic throwing pain in the casserole koopa and some others this could be his only chance to save the princess and everyone else in the Mushroom Kingdom, just then he heard and an explosion from down below the ship and something came crawling up to the deck, "OH Momma mia, if that's another koopa I'm-a gonna..." "No koopa or goomba, he he ha ha ha! Just plain Wario, no!?" It was just the air pilot known as Wario who's plane blew a gasket and had to evacuate with his parachute and decided to crash in with him for an unknown reason, "Why did you help-a me back-a there?" "I'm-a Wario, and I-a don't need to explain Mario anything, or am I Wario?" "How did you-a know-a my name?" "Do Wario know your name, do we know each other, just-a because we wear overalls and-a hats-a don't mean we're brothers-a -eh?! He he he..." " _Ha ha_ , _funny_..." "Of coarse it's-a funny..." " _Alright_ , _alright_! I just need to turn-a this ship-a around so I can know where I'm-a going." "Up-a to the castle the Koopa King-a?" "How did you know!?" "Know, Wario know nothin, nothin except-a the way to big ugly turtle king!" "Please do-a take me there and this-a whole ship is all-a yours-a!" "... _Hhmm_... _Okey dokey_." "Thank-a you, you won't-a regret it... Wario." So Wario helped Mario lead the ship to the castle of the last and final koopaling with Wario untying and taking the wheel while Mario unlocked and freed the other enslaved toads from down in the cabin as the ship set coarse up to the north east part of the kingdom. " _HERE WE GO_!" cried Mario with glee!


	19. EPXIX A Koopa Kingdom Falls (Part 2)

Back up in the tower, Princess Peach Toadstool was started to give up hope, at least that was what she thought, while Koopa started loosing his patients stomping around after not hearing anything back from Kamek yet until something in him wondered if what his young cousin Rari had told him earlier that morning was true about fighting his enemies in person instead of just having his minions do it for him then he would have to leave his domain not knowing whether the enemy might have already gotten in his new home or not and destroy all he had built for this castle leaving him to worry if the outsider could be as unstoppable as Kamek thought, he didn't what even more confusing that subject or the fact that he couldn't figure out why there was some kind of block shaped stone floating near the middle of his main hall where he had no idea why it's even there. But Koopa highly doubted Kamek's theory believing he was still the strongest and smartest koopaling to know more about vanquishing his enemies either physically or mentally.

Thankfully all that was about to change when the koopaling ship had finally approached, "What did-a Wario tell you! Here we are!" Mario along with the toads on the ship had now located and found Koopas lair which was a tall frightening castle that was planted on a huge volcano that looked like it could irrupt anytime, even the whole landmark was more frightening with a dark stormy cloud covering most of the sky and the sun didn't shine, neither did the moon at night, Mario had really bad feeling about this but after all the other dangers he faced he had to be very careful with final step because it was going to be more tricky than then the last region. Mario located the gateway which was also guarded by more hammer wielding koopas and more big teeth chomping dog like ball things, there was no floating power up box to be found down there, Mario didn't know how he was suppose to get in there without anymore mushrooms. Things were getting more complicated when a flock of winged koopa troops were flying this way leaving Wario to take actions when he noticed a big lever next to the wheel, he curiously pulled it anyway and it activated the canons shoot on left side of the ship, Mario even noticed there was another canon located on front deck with a lever to activate it too none the less giving him the same idea as Wario's as he quickly jumped up to the front deck canon and fired at those flying reptiles blowing every one of them down! Both were getting the hang of this ship and drove straight up to the gateway where he blew down each and every guard through the gateway and the same on the main entrance to the castle bombing every goomba and koopa there was with big heavy bullets! Koopa rushed to the windows to see what was bombing his castle from outside, and it was the koopaling ship, **"...** _ **WWHAAAT**_ **!? My cousins plotting against me** **!?** " surprised Koopa " **How dare they deceive me!** " The princess heard and felt something going out there and looked out. She took a closer look and so did Koopa, and it turned be no betrayal from the koopalings, it was Mario who was controlling the ship shooting his canon at the castle's front entrance with some recruits helping him out, "... ...Mario?!" surprised the princess, the koopaling roared with fiery anger since Kamek did not finish him off, he quit stomping and now realized that you want something done you've got to do it yourself.

Mario rushed to Wario letting him know that he was ready to face Koopa in there by himself and reminded him and the cabin toads to give at least an hour to find the princess before leaving with the ship, "You-a better hurry plumber if-a you are a plumber." "Yes-a I'm a plumber but-a still, _please_." "I-a like it when you-a beg _weh he he_... _Wah the clock has started_ , _chop chop plumber_!" So Mario rushed down the anchor and fled through the gateway passing all the knocked down koopa soldiers, and made it into castle where he came across a few more koopa troopas only this time... they were walking live skeleton koopa troopas that made Mario tremble a little, "Okay, I'm-a guessing that-a wizard lizard brought them to life as well, Mario tried jumping on top of one and it seem to work when it got smooched into pieces, however all the bones and skull came together in a second leaving Mario to avoid and run away from unless he found another power carrying box floating by which he highly doubt Geno would scatter inside this castle! Meanwhile outside a group of other armored koopa troops risen up from the outdoor platforms of the castle and began firing their canons on to the koopaling ship protecting the castle which drove Wario into taking matters into his own hands "That's-a it-a no more mister nice jerk-a!" he groaned. Mario ran up the stairs hoping they will lead him up to where the princess was until more mean faced looking blocks kept stomping through the halls after sensing an intruder coming, Mario nearly got squished but sprang in time before one of them could crush him from above, his bottom was once again burning while running passed a few flame throwing gargoyles! He then made it to the top floor where had to stop drop and roll for 10 seconds putting out his bottom, after that the plumber was starting to get exhausted from all this, but Mario still couldn't stop right now, especially when he found a big door in front of him, the brave plumber opened it and went in. Now Mario was in the royal throne room where he came face to face with the devious, monstrous, and villainous King Koopa who had been waiting for him as he took a few steps forward and confronted the trembling plumber, " **...SSSurprising, how you were able to get this far... one little weakling who thinks he can defeat me, ME, KIINNNG KOOPAA OF THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM?!** " groaned the mighty koopaling in a deep growling voice, but as much as Mario feared his size and strength he tried swallowing that fear and told Koopa otherwise, "NO! You're not-a the king you big scaly turtle! Only the princess-a the true ruler of this-a kingdom!" but his little insult angered Koopa more while breathing fire up in the air intimidating Mario more even though he still kept trying to stand tall against him without looking back, and so the two began to fight, one on one, man to creature, starting with Mario who went charging up to Koopa with a punch and kick to the stomach but his kick had no effect on the beast which gave Koopa the upper claw swung his arm hitting Mario down two feet as he tried to take him down by jumping on top of him like what the plumber did to one of his cousins before they met their fate, luckily Mario got back up and manage to dodge the massive stomp with a run jump and slide passed him, he then sees another room with a stairway entrance leading up to something, it was located next to Koopas throne on the left where that was when he knew what that equaled! Koopa turned around to continue the fight but Mario tried to run for that entrance leading Koopa to stop the sneaky little plumber by jumping high over and blocked it in front of him causing a few heavy chips from the ceiling to fall where he then gave Mario a big punch up in the air landing five feet away hitting the center of the floor nearly knocking him unconscious! "... _Momma mia_..." Koopa had him right where he wanted him as he roughly jumped over to his defeated opponent to before more little ceiling chips fell (at least they didn't hit Mario), he looked down upon him looking at him finding it so pathetic on how far he came and yet he couldn't get this far to defeat him, " **I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU STOLE MY COUSINS' SHIP OR GOT PASSED MOST OF MY TROOPS, BUT THIS TIME I WILL PERSONALLY MAKE SURE YOU NEVER SET FOOT IN MY KINGDOM AGAIN...** _ **HO-HO-HA-HA-HA-HA**_ **!** " taunted the vile koopaling ready to finish him off once and for all by crushing him with one hard stomp from his foot! But then... " _ **B** **OOM**_ **!** " a big loud bombing occurred causing Koopa to loose his balance and tripped himself landing on the back of his spiky shell to the floor while the room was trembling with more ceiling chips falling down! Mario got back up avoiding most of them from hitting him on the head, while Koopa tried getting back up the deeply hurt Mario surprisingly spotted another power up box floating right in front him on the left location of the throne room which Koopa only thought it was nothing but one of those floating stone blocks most the toads were changed into, but Mario knew by little round spot underneath that it had to have been one of the power up boxes, and it was! Mario rushed up to the box, he jumped and hit it as hard as he could until Koopa rolled over his shell and got back up to destroy him, the box then unleashed a new but different looking item, a big metal ball, as odd as that was Mario quickly touch right before Koopa ran up to him and ferociously breathed fire on top of him! Just when the koopaling finally defeated him, his technique was then _backfired_ when he saw a new looking Mario made of _**full metal**_! Koopa could not believe this as the full metal bodied Mario jump up and kicked Koopa so hard in the stomach, and it actually hurt him **"... _ooohh_...IT... IT CAN'T BE...** " shocked Koopa " **IMPOSSIBLE!** " " _ **You were saying-a Bowser?**_ " replied metal Mario now full of energy as he kept on punching and kicking the koopaling's sorry shell many times and strongly grabbed him by the tail swinging him _around and around_ so fast and threw him up over to a pillar knocking him down, but Koopa gets back up and kept on trying to jump high on top of him and crush him for good this time, and metal Mario kept on running dodging fast enough to move away while more and more big ceiling chips kept falling down almost causing some kind of earthquake as Koopa was now defeated when he made the last strong bottom stomp to the floor center of the room breaking into a hole that made a big deep lava pit dropping him in, the koopaling struggled but eventually sank into the fiery molten mantle finishing himself off! " **Alright-a**!" cheered Mario right before his powerful metal appearance wore off and changed him back to normal just like when he had the star power, "Well at least it-a gave me enough time for that." he uttered.

Now that Koopa was defeated (... _or so he thought_...) Mario could finally go get the princess but not after he heard a voice coming from the right side next to Koopa's throne, it turned out to be some kind of fairy trapped inside some kind of big round glowing bubble, this not just any fairy, it was Wanda the fairy who Geno told him about, she asked the plumber to help her escape this dreaded place and she would help him in return, "Please take me away from this foul castle, if you help me I will help you in return." she said, "Okay but I'm-a going to need a key or something to get you out of that-a bubble thing." wondered Mario. Wanda told him only the princess could help free her from this magical prison bubble, so he carefully picked it up with her in it as she pointed him to that stairway chamber leading him all the way up to the highiest tower in the castle where the princess was locked away in. But suddenly when Mario and Wanda went over to the left corner side... the deeply raging King Koopa strongly emerged from out of the lava pit looking more brightly red like a boiled lobster as all that molten liquid apparently did not dispatched or even dismembered him except being covered with wet magma! " _YOU-A GOT TO BE JOKING_!" petrified Mario who he and Wanda now had to make a run for it! He climbed back up into his throne room on foot and breathed more fire in the air roaring in terror where the whole castle was beginning to collapse and the volcano began to erupt in about fifteen minutes from now due to Wario shooting the canons everywhere around the castle on all the armed koopas and due to Bowser's heavy ground pounding on the bottom part of above the volcano! Mario had to keep running and running all the way up the stair cases as the wet lava Koopa chased them from behind while knocking down knocking over the staircases he ran through! Mario ran and ran as fast as he could while holding on to Wanda tightly, after passing 42 more steps with some tiny ceiling chips falling, they finally made it up to the tower through a big hatch door as Koopa nearly caught them with his heated bear claw but after knocking down all the stairway steps including where he was standing due to his heavy hot boiling feet running through the steps so hard he was dropped down again and went plummeting back into the lava below that was rising up because of the volcanic rupture ready to burst in a few seconds from beneath the crumbling castle! Mario did not had much time left, he rushed up and found the Princess Peach Toadstool at last, "...Mario." "Princess Peach, and to think there was another little mushroom-a guy who told-a me you were in another castle." the two embraced each other between from separate sides because of the prison bars, Mario needed a key to unlock her but couldn't find one in this tower, but Wanda told him reminded him if helped her she would help him leading Mario to quickly hand her up to the princess where all she had to do was gently placed both her hands on the bubble she was prisoned inside as it then magically popped and Wanda was free, so she granted her help for Mario and magically freed the princess after unlocking the prison cell with her wand. Now Princess Peach humbly embraced Mario without those filthy bars in the way.

Now all Mario had to do was escape the castle before this trembling tower collapses down into erupted volcano but there was no way out except through the window but it was sealed with hard bars. As the tower was ready to tip over, a big heavy long anchor came bursting through the roof and made big hole, it was the koopaling ship driven by Wario who offered them a lift which wouldn't dare refuse. The plumber, the princess, and the fairy quickly got on board just in the nick of time when a big lava blast from the volcano smoldered the tower along with the rest of the castle as Wario immediately flew the ship away, then there was no more of King Koopa's lair not now, not ever.

While out on the ship's deck the princess didn't what say after Mario went all that trouble to save her even though Mario not only came for her but also because he told her about that special gift she mentioned about, "Oh my gift? Well... my father once said something about a special kiss that could help bring peace throughout all the land in case I've met someone... someone who I fall for..." she whispered closer to Mario who where about to have their moment. But suddenly... " _ **PBPRSHH!**_ " something big and heavy bumped next to the ship revealing to be the reviving Koopa who manage to escape the burning castle with his floating air vehicle that had a scary clown face on it helped him get away and came back for Mario and the Princess at one last chance for revenge, " **...WE ARE NOT THROUGH YET!** " he roared, " **IT IS NOT OVER YET, NOT OVER YET!** " The evil koopaling began to toss every single bomb from his flying air car to the koopaling deck, to destroy the ship with both Mario and the Princess in it! But luck had it since the fairy Wanda sprang into action and used a powerful smite from her wand carrying all ticking bombs back up into Koopa's air-vehicle sticking them all back in with the now helpless giant lizard whimpering " **...** **... ... _uhh oh_** **...** " "So long-a Bowser!" said Mario wishing him happy trails... " _ **BOOM!**_ " The whole clown air-vehicle blew up with him in it sending burning wrecked up plummeting deep into the sharp rocky mountains and created a another explosion crashing from all the way down below causing most the thick pointed mountain to crumble on top of him where he belonged. Bowser otherwise known as King Koopa was finally defeated.

Now that the dearly beloved Princess Peach Toadstool was saved, peace could be restored to Mushroom Kingdom according to the legend, the Princess didn't know what legend Mario was talking about, but Wanda knew about the legend because she was the one who gave her gift when she was once a child, the spell that turned all the toads and other victims into stone and plant would be broken with a kiss from the Princess changing them all back to their original forms which Mario found a little cliche but if this meant to help turn Luigi back to his normal Italian plumber self then who was he to blame, Wanda wanted to let Princess Peach know more about her gift soon but since Bowser took over Kamek sealed her away inside an enchanted round bubble imprisoning her inside for the last 15 years, but that she was free her duty was done, Wanda thanked Mario for helping her and she helped him not once but twice with the plumber feeling very grateful to her as she began to set off, she changed back into a star and flew back up into the sky returning with the other beautiful bright shining stars with Princess Peach shedding a tear from her eye and thanked her for this gift. Mario then held hands with her as she slowly kissed him by the cheek three times responding, "...My hero." with the plumber turning bashfully red responding, "... _Momma mia_." "HEY!" cried Wario "Where to-a now plumber!?" "Let's-a start at Toad Town." replied Mario guiding the way with his navigating stone necklace helping him lead, " _HERE WE GO_!"


	20. EPXX Peace is Restored

So Mario Mario traveled back around the Mushroom Kingdom in the koopaling air ship with Princess Peach Toadstool by his side and all the rest of the toad citizens who eventually returned home to Toad Town safe and sound after this to brake all the spells Kamek brought upon every toad including Luigi Mario who too had been restored back to his original Italian self with just a sweet blessing kiss from Peach's red shining lips, "... _Whao_ , what did-a I miss?" asked Luigi "Nothing-a much Luigi." replied Mario "You-a missed a lot-a green blue plumber!" shouted Wario from up on the ship irritating the two plumbers, "Who-a is-a that-a? "A long-a story but I'll tell you-a later bro..." Yoshi eventually came back surprise to see Luigi alive and well again, "Luigi you're alive!" squeaked Yoshi, "Of-a coarse I am, and that's Mama Luigi to you big dino guy." replied Luigi happy to see Yoshi again and so was Mario while Wario found it a little too sappy, as for Wario, he eventually took off with the koopaling air ship leaving Mario, Luigi and their other friends without saying goodbye or letting Mario thank him for all his help Wario technically hated him for some explanation as he mysteriously vanished out in the Mushroom Kingdom where Mario got the feeling that someday their paths might cross again leaving him to wonder that Wario person really was from the looks of him. Now that the Princess was saved, Bowser and all his goons were plundged back into darkness thanks to two heroic plumbers who were not from this world as they were now given a knighthood at the Mushroom Castle by Princess Peach Toadstool in her honor now that they destroyed an evil empire regain her to her right air ruling over the Mushroom Kingdom and brought back peace throughout the land.

Toadsworth the Chancellor wanted to thank Mario for everything and humbly apologized for doubting his heroic deeds, Mario knew what he had to do that was right and forgived him. The Princess Peach, while her mother and father were not around was given the opportunity to try and rule this kingdom with great responsibility and with Toadworth helping her along with this task. Later on, Princess Peach and Mario had one little moment together telling him how much she thought about him while she was gone, "I always dreamed about you Mario." "So have I Princess, I dreamed a lot about-a you whenever I see the stars, I know just who's looking down on both us and were sure to be proud of you Peach, may I call you Peach if that's alright?" "... ...Anything you want you silly silly plumber." said Peach with a smile and a kiss at the bashful Mario's cheek once again, "Come on Toadette get the chefs started, we're going to bake a delicious cake for Mario." she said walking back up to their new and improved Mushroom Castle until Mario stayed and saw Luigi sitting down on the high stairway porch, "You know Mario, I sure wish I was a hero like you." "You are in my book bro, you are in my book, so let's go in and have some cake, how about it Luigi!" " _Oh boy_ , _oh boy_ , _oh boy_!" The Mario brothers rushed back into the castle with their other friends to have some cake with all their friends inside.

While the Mario brothers may not make it back to crummy old Brooklyn, they had some fun and adventures together from time to time of their super lives.

 _ **The End was just the beginning**_ **.**

* * *

 **CAST**

JIM CUMMINGS ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Mario Mario, Lugi Mario, Wario, Roy

JODI BENSON ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Princess Peach Toadstool, Pauline

TIM CURRY ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... King Koopa, Toadsworth

JEFF BENNET ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Kamek, Mayor of Brooklyn

Robin Lord, Taylor ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Rari

MICHAEL TATUM ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Ludwick

CREE SUMMER ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Kootie

FRANK WELKER ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Donkey Kong, Yoshi, Morton, Kinopio, Goombas, Koopas, Kremlings, Shy Guys, Ghost, Chain Chomp

ROB PAULSEN ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Geno, Lemmy, Toad Guards

TOM KENNY ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Iggy, Lakitu

KATHY SOUCIE ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Toadette, Wanda


End file.
